Darkside Stories
by Archangel-Rem
Summary: CHAPTER 25 UP! FINALLY! Shido's new case has him stumped and he meets three new vampires who are under the teachings of Cain, but what will Shido do when they will risk their own lives to protect their master? Read and Review PLEASE! I would like 50 revie
1. First Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker though I do own three of the OC's that will come up later. R&R please!!!!!

The wind blew the slowly changing leaves from their resting places in the trees. It was a nippy night; the full moon was cast over with clouds leaving blotches of light and shadow on the ground. The click-clack of shoes against the sidewalk echoed through the stillness. A figure meandered its way through the last line of trees and continued deep into the concrete jungle of skyscrapers and noise. His pale face was hidden with shadows and the wind whipped through his impossibly long, lilac-under-moon hair. There was no sound except the occasional snap of a twig under his step and the flapping of his khaki trench coat. This was the quiet part of town; he could hear the booming of music not too far away. He tried to relish the silence but couldn't. The tip of his thumb ran over the welts of two small holes on the side of his right hand index finger. His instincts told him something was wrong about what he had just experienced. A cloud moved aside, revealing the moon and spilling pale light over him. Looking up at it, his eyes struggled to focus. Even moonlight bothered him; his eyes were more sensitive than ever. Great, I'm gonna have to start wearing sunglasses at night.

As he turned the corner, he began walking through the crowds coming in and out of the casinos and clubs. The lights blinded his eyes and the music deafened his ears. Tucking his hands into his pockets and tipping down the rim of his 18th century top hat, he hid his face from everyone. He didn't belong here. He entered an old, run-down office building and climbed the stairs until he came to a door. There, written in bold black lettering, was a sign that read:

Mr. Tatsuhiko Shido

"The Midnight Detective"

Private Detective

Fishing through his pockets, he fumbled with the key and unlocked the door. With shaking hands, he opened the door and dragged himself in.

"Hello Mr. Shido! Welcome back!" The cheerful voice of his newest assistant, Riho, rang through the office. "There's a new client is on the phone and - "

"I'm going to bed," he snapped. "Take down their number and I'll call back." In no time, he had sunk into a chair, kicked his feet up onto his desk, covered his face with his hat, and started dozing off. He heard a porcelain cup being put on the desk. Blindly, he reached for it and took a sip. A metallic tinge filled his mouth and he couldn't help but lick his lips joyfully. He sighed deeply and took another sip. The flavor of blood once again tingled his tastes and slid down his throat. It was warm; still fresh.

"Thanks," he said gently to the young girl as she stood there waiting for him to say something. "I needed that."

"Ms. Yayoi was kind enough to leave it for you. She thought you'd like it." An awkward silence filled the air. "So how did it go?" She waited but only got a faint snore as a response. He's asleep. I guess I'll ask him later. Silently, she took the mug from his hand and tiptoed into the kitchen then lie down on the couch. Within moments, she was off into some delightful dream world.

Slowly, one of his eyes opened and scanned the room from beneath the brim of his hat. Why didn't a tell her? He asked himself this over and over but couldn't come up with a good reason. Sighing again, he leaned back in his chair and peered over at the door. "The Midnight Detective" That was his title; Riho had given it to him. But why am I even a detective? It seems that no matter how hard I try, I always seem to hurt someone. But I guess that's the punishment for a vampire like me. You can never be close to normal people. Sighing again, he ran over the clues, once again, to his newest case.

There was only one witness that was both alive and mentally well enough to talk about it. He had said that his best friend had gone out to the grocery store to get something. An hour past his expected time of return, he had come back with a young woman that looked no older than twenty. She stayed for over two hours before leaving without a word. Then, the next day, the victim was supposed to meet her in the park but never came back. When the police finally found him, his throat had been slit wide open and was face down in a fountain in the park.

Shido scanned a picture of the couple, taken the night before his death. She was beauty; he couldn't deny that. With light bluish hair and subtle brown eyes, she looked happy and innocent in the photograph. But, as he himself had experienced, looks could be deceiving.

Stuffing the photo in his pocket, he covered Riho with a blanket, threw on his coat and left. He needed a quiet place to think.

After wandering the streets aimlessly for over an hour, he returned to his office. It was just before sunrise and the sky was full of color. There on the couch, still asleep, was Riho. He gazed at her for a moment, watching how the new day's sun made her hair glisten as it fell around her pale face. She too was like him, trapped in eternity, but she always seemed to find the brighter side of things.

As the day rolled by without any sort of action, Shido was kind of relieved. Riho had left mumbling something about getting ready for something. But his mind, once again, wandered to his case. This had been the fourth murder mystery in the last week and all of them happened in the park. But that was the only similarity besides the fact that all the victims were male. He found himself dazing off a bit, wondering why he helped humans at all. An image of his creator, Cain, flashed in his mind. He shook his head hard, trying to get rid of it but the man's words rang through his mind. "Humans are merely our prey. They should be jealous of us, of our gift of eternal life."

He had tried to make a life in the city where he worked, but his past always seemed to haunt him. It would come up in the most inappropriate times and end up ruining everything. Supernatural murders were his thing; the reason he was a detective. He watched the sun set from behind the shroud that kept him and the light separated. Surrounded by the almost deafening silence, he became lost in thought though he felt like he had forgotten something.

"Shido! Shido are you alive in there!?" Guni, the tiny urban fairy that seemed to have gotten attached to him, glared at him with crimson eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry Guni. What's wrong?" Yawning, he stood and stretched. Guni was the first friend he made when he came here. Many times he wondered why she followed him. Her tiny green hands rested themselves on her slender green hips as she hovered in front of his face.

"What is it? What is it!? Shido, do you know what time it is?" She flew over and pointed at the clock then began ripping pieces of paper from his corkboard. He stood there, staring at her with a confused expression until she jammed a small pink note in his face. Taking it from her, he read it and his face melted away in shock.

"Oh crap! It's nine thirty already and I'm not even close to being dressed for the Charity Ball!" Jumping and nearly falling over his desk, he dashed off into the bathroom. He was in the shower long enough to wash his hair and body then grabbed his towel and ran into his bedroom. He ran about the room desperately, throwing open all his dresser drawers.

"Guni! Have you seen my clothes? I set them out this morning." She hovered over to his closed bedroom door and cringed when she heard a huge bang.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She heard Shido cursing under his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think I broke my toe on the dresser," he replied with a halfhearted laugh. "Oh I found my clothes." There were more bashing and banging from behind the door. Guni chuckled; he doesn't seem like a vampire at all.

"Hey, Shido! Don't forget to brush your teeth. What kind of vampire would you be without sparkling fangs?" The instant that the last word left her lips, he burst through the door in nothing more than a halfway-buttoned shirt and his boxers. Dashing in to the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush he proceeded to scrub his teeth till they shined. After confirming that his mouth was as clean and fresh as it was going to get, he rushed back into his room.

A knock at the door frightened the frantic vampire and caused him to once again shake the room with a loud bang.

"Mr. Shido, are you okay?" Riho's voice came from outside the door. The detective came from his room, jumping into his dress slacks while Guni vigorously tugged at his long hair with a comb. Come on Shido, hurry. Get your pants on before the girls come in. As his secretary, Yayoi, and Riho entered the room, their eyes fell on a well-groomed and formally dressed Shido. His secretary's freshly dyed, dark blue hair, matched her royal blue dress perfectly. It had no sleeves or straps, was tight fitting, and flowed to her ankles with slits coming to about mid-thigh.

Forcing his eyes off her, he looked over at Riho. She looked radiant in a black and blue gown with silver embroidery. Most of her hair was up in a tight bun that was held together with two silver sticks. The rest of her hair fell down her back and over her shoulders. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently, watching her face light up with a pink haze.

As a group they walking down the stairs, led by Yayoi. Guni decided to stay behind instead of hiding within Shido's hair. They made their way outside where, parked beside the building, was a shining new sports car. Shido's eyes lit up at the sight of the hot rod.

"Wow! I guess this one took even more lunch money than the last one." The detective's smart remark was met with a glare. He chuckled hesitantly and climbed into passenger's seat. The girls climbed in and the engine roared beautifully. With a growl, they were off and within moments stopped in front of the great hall.

It was a huge building made of stone that was beautifully carved. A banner was strung between the gigantic pillars that invited all victims of a breed attack and their families to celebrate. What they were to celebrate he didn't know but maybe it made them feel better. It reassured them that there was someone else in this world that had the same problem.

They entered through the huge double doors and came into the ballroom. The ceiling was high and carved. There was a floor in the very center of the room here couples danced and children weaved in and out of the adult's legs. On one side of the dance floor was a concession table with everything from punch, chips and dip to escargot and other fancy dishes. On the other side was an area where you coud sit on the upholstered loungers and talk while behind that were the French doors that led out the balconies.

Riho stuck close to him, her arm hooked in his, while Yayoi ran off in pursuit of someone she knew. Shido took in all the wonderful sights and smells until there came a tug at his pants leg. He looked down to see a pair of red-orange eyes staring back up at him. It was Shinji, the kid who had died and been possessed by a breed. Shido had let the breed live out of compassion for the boy's mother, but he had never thought that the boy would live.

"Hello Mr. Shido," he said with a small, raspy voice. "How have you been?" The detective kneeled on one knee and patted the boy on the head.

"I've been fine, how about you?" He took Shinji and sat him on one of the couches, then plopped down beside him.

"I've been good, mother says I've been really good about . . ." He looked around the room and then leaned close. "about my . . . thing." Shido smiled and got a grin in reply. The boy had devoured pets before Shido came along and now, it seemed, he hadn't in quite a while. Shinji's mother came over and thanked him for his work, then picked up the boy and left. As they walked away, Shinji gave him the thumbs up sign from over his mother's shoulder.

Over the course of the next hour, Shido met with Megumi and her son, Taci Jr., whose father was a breed. Yuki came by to say hello and thank him for everything. He felt like he belonged here, with these people and that he'd done something good with the curse that had been put upon him. Everyone he had helped came to see him and all seemed thankful. As Yuki left, Riho pulled at his sleeve.

"Shido, could you get us something to drink?" Shido stared at her in disbelief. "Like from the punch bowl dummy." He nodded and started over toward the tables of food. After pouring both of them a glass, he turned around and ran smack into someone else, spilling the punch all over both of them and the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm clumsy sometimes." The woman he had run into bent over and picked up the empty cup on the floor. She stood up and looked at him. At first he was shocked at her appearance. She had two large, wavy locks of light bluish-gray hair hanging on either side of her face. She wore an old 18th century style dress of blood red velvet. Her eyes were like roses, not in color but in the way they felt. They were beautiful to look at but if he touched, they could draw blood. She was the lady in the photograph. "Here." She handed him the cup. "I haven't seen you here, what's you're name?"

He was a little shaken but reply. "Shido, my name's Shido." After she knew who he was, her eyes seemed to change, but just barely. A little bit of the cheer had disappeared. He gave a half hearted smile in apology for something he did know he had done.

"You're cute," she said, her happiness coming back, "do you think I could have the honor of dancing?" He smiled at her but shook his head.

"I've already got an appointment, I'm sorry, but I'll keep you in mind." Her happiness faded a little again and she stepped past him and poured three drinks.

"An appointment, with who?" All he could do was jab a blind finger over his shoulder to point at were Riho was standing when he left. Her eyes followed his finger and rested on a ditzy looking blonde with an over-sized bosom. She glared inwardly.

"Ok," She pushed past him. "Just keep me in mind, but next time I might not be free." In silence she made her way through the crowd, her long hair bouncing in the blood red bow that kept it calm. He scratched his head. Well she was strange and I'm a little glad I didn't dance, she looks too familiar. He cringed at the thought. Now Shido, you're supposed to be having fun. He got two more cups and walked back to Riho, bumping into a drunk blonde along the way.

"What took so long?" Riho asked as he handed her a cup. He scanned the room for the woman.

"I was just talking to someone sorry." He continued looking around until his eyes fell on a frightening sight, nearing making him spit out his punch.

A/N: CLIFFY!!!!! I'll update soon.


	2. Waltz of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalk!!!! I do own Kitani and two more that come up later. R&R please!!!!

The woman he had talked to was sitting on one of the loungers, sipping gently at her cup when a man in a black cloak walked over to her. Shido glared at him, he knew what Cain was like so he'd watch for now but if anything happened he'd be there. Cain shed his cloak and hung it on a hat stand before holding out a hand. They exchanged a few words before the woman took his hand and was led out onto the dance floor. A slow song started up and everyone else left the floor either to rest or get refreshments.

Standing in the center of the dance floor, they waltzed slowly. Soon enough they were doing complicated steps, spins and dips while the room watched in awe. Shido knew, through experience, how graceful Cain was but this woman seemed to be able to match every cat like movement with the same style. The music stopped as he dipped her once more and they stood in silence.

The whole room was filled with applause and they left the floor to sit at one of the loungers. Shido saw his former master lean in and whisper something in her ear making them both burst out with laughter. This was a side he didn't see that often. In return, she handed one of the cups she had been saving for herself to him and smiled. He took it and sipped at it gingerly. Shido's eyes were locked on them as they engaged in what seemed to be a friendly conversation. Bullshit. Cain definitely had something up his sleeve and the detective knew it. She giggled lightly as he whispered something in her ear, twirling his long finger in a strand of her hair.

Shido couldn't take this anymore, he just couldn't stand to see this. The man he had once called master was preying on that innocent soul. But just as he was gathering up the courage to walk over there, the two of them stood and followed another woman out onto one of the balconies. Adrenaline pumped through his veins by the waves as he pushed through the growing crowds.

A scream echoed through the building. First everything went silent, then within seconds the doors were jammed with people trying to force their way out. Shido ran out onto the balcony and saw the blonde's body lying motionless on the ground. Her body was pale and her face was frozen in time displaying the fear of her final moments. The woman he had seen with Cain was standing with her back to him, sweat running down the back of her neck. Silently, the detective made his way to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. If she was alive, she had definitely been through a lot.

"It's ok, everything's fine now," he soothed, but just as he finished, the form in front of him dispersed into black smoke. A shadow!? But how!? A deep, rich laughter came to his ears. Turning around to see Cain standing atop the roof, smiling down at him.

"What did you do?" the detective raved. "What did you do with her!" An roll of laughter followed. His former master's smile widened, exposing the pure white points beneath his lips, his amber eyes flashing.

"She is here with me Shido, she's just fine." His deep voice was thick with accent as he smile broadened at the sight of the youngster's panic. Instantly s form faded out of the shadows behind Shido. Whirling around he faced the young woman and gasped. Her face and hands were dripping with blood and her eyes were ablaze with satisfaction. He turned to Cain again.

"You made another one!!! You mean you cursed someone ELSE with this tainted existence!!!" The other man said nothing only leaped from the roof and over the edge of the balcony. Shido watched then meet the eyes of the woman.

"I would like to know your name, you never gave it to me." His stare was pleading, begging for her to tell him she wouldn't follow but it was only meet with a cold smile.

"My name's Kitani. Farewell Lord Shido, I hope to see you again soon." There was a dangerous and eerie tone to her voice as she back flipped off the balcony and fell into the darkness. Shido watched her go, then jumped as the French doors burst open.

"Shido! What happened!" Yayoi and Riho run up to him, avoiding the dead form on the ground. He walked past them, his head hung low but was stopped as he neared the door. "Shido you still haven't told us what happened."

"I just have some more work to do that's all," he stated simply, walking through the room and out into the night. Yayoi came running out and yelled to him. "Don't you want a ride?" Her call echoed through the dark then was taken over by a chilling silence that rolled on for what seemed like hours.

"No, I'm walk. I won't be far behind you." His voice was oddly cold and harsh as he slowly made his way away from her.

Authoress Note: Sorry it's so short, another chapter coming up and another new character!!!!!


	3. Truth, Perception, Dreams, Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker but I do own Kitani and Hex and another one that's coming soon.

He walked through the streets in silence, staring at his feet. How could he have allowed this to happen? But then, how could he have stopped it? There would be only one reason that Cain would create another vampire and that's to convince Shido into coming back. That was the soul reason. It had to be.

But now what was he going to do? He could try to bring the girl over to his side, he could kill her, or he could follow Cain's wishes and return. But what good would that do? He sighed heavily. There was nothing he could do. There seemed to be no way out. He continued into the park, leaving the brighter city behind him. He needed somewhere to think. Sitting on a bench, he watched the fountain in front of his bubble and shimmer in the pale light of the moon.

It wasn't this one, but it looked just like the fountain where they had found that body. He remembered every little gory detail of the scene but how could one forget such a sight? The only difference from the others was that he had found some sort of amulet hanging around the body's neck. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at it. It seemed to be a normal little trinket. It was a small silver oval with a ruby in the middle and surrounded by a few opals. There was nothing strange about it. It twirled on its chain and Shido caught a glimpse of something on the back of it that hadn't been there before.

But just as he was about to investigate, a teenager stepped up to him. "Are you the one named Shido?" he asked, his voice was untrusting. The detective nodded in reply. "Then I have a message for you, from Mistress Kitani."

To the woman's name, Shido looked up surprised at the boy. He wore a pair of tight leather pants with a shining silver belt, no shirt, and a red and black overcoat. His faded black hair was cut short except for a long lock that extended down from the back of his neck.

He smiled, his soulless bright blue eyes flashing with amusement at the detective's distress. "She wanted me to tell you that that look doesn't work for you."

"What do you mean?"

"That look you gave her before she left, the one of desperation. She wanted me to tell you that not even the most heart wrenching of looks will convince her to betray our master." Shido's breath was caught in his throat. Ours? Does that mean, he's created more?

The boy smiled again. "My name is Hex, or that's what you can call me. I don't remember my real name. I chose to get rid of those awful memories of being human. And there's another thing." He paused as Shido gripped the amulet tightly. He was disguised. How could this boy say that being human was awful when Shido'd give anything to return to that existence?

"There is no truth, only perception, there is no dreams only wishes." He spoke those words in a rhythm and before Shido could think, the world had gone black and he lay unconscious at the boy's feet. Hex smiled down at the older vampire then vanished as if he were never there.

Shido looked around him; it was a bright autumn day in a rural area. Out of instinct, he flipped on his sunglasses. He walked down the street; passing houses adorn with beautiful gardens and people who all waved at each other. As he passed many shops, the door opened to the butcher and a man with a large leg of meat stepped out. He bowed to the storeowner and some coins swapped hands.

"Thank you again." The man turned and began to walk down the street toward Shido. With one glimpse of his midnight blue skin, purple eyes, and light bluish-gray hair, it was clear he was a breed. But his smile was innocent and face honest; he had a different feel to him than all the breeds Shido had met. He passed Shido without the fainted notice of the young vampire. Continuing down the street, he unlocked the gate in front of one of the houses. Before he could take a step inside the yard, a small figure bowled him over. He was sitting on the sidewalk, a stunned look on his face. A small girl sat in his lap, glaring up at him. Her hair was like his except it was curly and a lot longer.

"You're wate," she growled, folding her arms over her chest. He smiled genuinely and sat up, looking her in the face.

"Sorry sweet, I was having a conversation with the butcher." He nuzzled their noses together before turning to address the woman standing, giggling, at the gate. She looked human at least, her eyes with a subtle brown and her brown hair was wavy and fell past her hips. He got up, his eyes not leaving hers, and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry, we were having some fun." He kissed her again and she smiled.

"I sure hope you didn't drink too much this time." He smiled back and led her into the house, followed closely by the little girl. Instantly, Shido was in their kitchen. They passed by him without the slightest notice, as the man put the large leg on the counter.

"There you go dearest," he said cheerily, "you know how I like it." She nodded and the girl tugged at her father's pants leg. He picked her up and cradled her.

"Yes, Kitani?" he asked, tickling her so she couldn't answer.

When he stopped, her laughter lingered before she opened her large violet eyes and asked. "Can we go out to da forest for a wittle while, I wanna twy my wings again." He nodded, told his wife where they were going and left, holding the child's hand tightly.

In a flash Shido was in the center of a large thicket. The young girl hovered just inches off the ground using every ounce of strength to lift yourself up. With a sigh of defeat, she fell to the ground. Gently her father picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"It's ok, you're still a bit young, it'll come in time just wait." She looked up at him smiling then jumped from his grasp and ran away. He followed her, chasing her happily. Then there was a shot. Shido turned to see a bunch of people standing there guns aimed at the girl's father. He rose his hands into the air in submission.

"I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong person, I've done nothing wrong." One of the men stepped up and fired at him, wounding him in the shoulder. The girl screamed and hugged his leg as he used his own body as a shield. The man fired on him dozens of time, ranting about some injustice. Finally, the breed stood up and shoved his daughter back before lunging at the. At that moment the whole world went into a bright light and the only thing heard was gunshots.

When Shido could see again he was back in the man's house. His wife was crying along with her daughter who was curled up in her lap, clutching her mother. The pair seemed to cry for ages until the world faded into a week later.

There were boxes everywhere and a moving van out in front of the house. Over just a few moments, they had loaded everything and moved to a larger city. Soon enough three years had gone by in the blink of an eye. The mother was remarried and lived with her new husband and his two daughters. Shido was standing outside a brick school when the bell rang and all the students came pouring out. He saw Kitani; she was about fourteen and walked past him staring at the ground. All the other kids were greeted by their parents or friends and left with smiles, while she walked alone down the sidewalk. He followed her and soon enough a car pulled up beside her.

"Kitani, would you like to come to my house? We can have cookies in the garden like yesterday," a kind, older lady said, unlocking the car as Kitani opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. The engine revved and they drove out of sight.

There was another flash and Shido stood in a garden. He saw Kitani, the old woman, and her husband sitting on a garden lounge chairs sharing cookies and milk. They laughed together.

"KITANI!!!!!" An angry shout echoed and the girl cringed. She stood up and jumped the gate without saying a word, then turned around to wave before running back to her house not too far down the street. The moment she entered the door a punch was landed on her face. She fell to the ground and looked up at her stepfather, his face red with alcohol.

"You're late you monster," he growled. She stood up and rubbed her face, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I was visiting the old lady down the street, that's all, I'm sorry." Her voice was desperate and scared as she tried to go around him. But as she passed, he shoved her and her head cracked on the stairs.

"Get up to your room!" He kicked her in the gut causing her to double over. "I said get up to your ROOM!!!" Kicking her over and over, he forced her up the stairs. Reaching down her took her hair and pulled her to her feet. Shido cringed as he slammed her face into the wall and she slid to the ground. He kicked her in the ribs, making a sickening cracking sound and sent her sprawling across the floor. She struggled to crawl past the threshold of her door but was helped along by a brutally swung bat across her head.

The detective couldn't help the tears welling up in his eyes as she trembled on the ground, gasping for breath before passing out. He watched for an hour before she regained life and struggled into the hallway bathroom, being careful not to be seen or heard. She used a wet cloth to wipe away the blood on her face and uncover the terrible bruises. Shedding her shirt, she cleaned up her sides as best as possible then replaced it with a nightgown. She dropped her pants and wrapped her head with her shirt to stop the bleeding.

After checking herself in the mirror, she peeked out the door and quickly made her way back to her room. She curled up on her mattress that was lying on the floor and covered herself with a thin sheet. Her room was bland; the walls were an off white and there was no furniture save the mattress and a small dresser. The only sound in the room as she drifted into sleep, was the ticking of the clock that was the only thing hanging on her walls.

The next morning Shido jumped as her stepfather burst through the door of her room.

"Get up you disgusting beast," he billowed as he grabbed a hold of her blood encrusted hair. She squealed as he dragged her across the floor and into the hallway. "You'll be late." He literally threw her down the stairs and she hit the front door with a smack. Her book bag and lunch followed along with a glass beer bottle that hit the side of her head causing it to bleed again. Scrambling for her stuff, she raced out the door only stopping to catch her breath when she was sure she wasn't being followed, then made her way to school.

At the end of school, she sighed and walked back home. Another year flew in front of Shido's eyes and the next thing he saw was a calendar with her birthday written on it that had a red circle around it. That day was her sixteenth birthday.

The detective watched as she walked home from school with an unusual smile on her face. She creaked open the front door and ran up the stairs, carrying a small box. Just as she was about to open her bedroom door, a bottle creaked across the back of her head and made her collide with the door. As she sank to her knees, arms covering her head, the box was snatched from her lap.

"So, someone actually gave a monster like you a gift." He grabbed her hair and pulled her off her feet, making her look him straight in the eye. "Who was it," he growled. She whimpered when he shook her hard.

"It-it was the old lady down the street, she gave it to me for my birthday," she answered hurriedly. He dropped her and looked at the package. Ripping it open, he found a bag of fresh cookies and a note that had a hotline to report child abuse on a piece of paper.

"Why thank you for giving me this," he snorted, kicking her in the ribs again before ripping apart the paper and leaving to go to the bar. Slowly, she got to her feet, tears flowing like uncontrollable rivers down her face and made her way into her room. She sat on the mattress and cried, her back heaving and her face shrouded in shadow. Shido had this urge to walk over and hug her, to tell her it was going to be okay, but he knew that here he couldn't be seen.

Two hours passed as Kitani lay asleep in a ball on her bed. A car pulled into the driveway and hit the closed garage door. Her drunken stepfather made his way to the front door and slammed it open.

"Kitani!!!! Get down here NOW!!!!" Shido could see the girl tighten in her ball out of fear. Downstairs her mother ran up to her new husband.

"What's wrong dear, what did she do?" She seemed frightened for her first daughter, though Shido hadn't seen her intervene like this before.

"That bitch made me lose all my money!" he screamed, backslapping his wife. "It's your fault to ever baring her but you aren't the one who should be punished! It's he for allowing herself to live this long!!!" Her mother cringed tears running down her face before fleeing through the front door and to the neighbor's house where she always went when he was like this. When she left, he stomped up the stairs and burst through Kitani's door, knocking it off the hinges. She jumped and backed against the wall.

"You don't deserve what I pay to give you!" He wrapped his large hands around her throat and choked off her air. She gasped, trying to pry off his fingers but there was no use. "You're the reason the family is so miserable! You're the reason that my girls have to live in a hellhole!!!" He tightened his grip as tears rolled down her face.

"I-I'm so-orry," her voice was raspy and her eyes were shut tightly. He threw her against the wall and let her catch her breath.

"You're sorry!?!? Is that all you can say!?!?" he screamed as he pulled a pistol out of his jacket and leveled it at her as she rose to her feet. She gasped and shook in fear when she saw the hate in his eyes. Shido was down on his knees, trembling. He couldn't stand it anymore; it wasn't fair. Even if she was part breed, she still had a human heart. He reached and tried to lower the gun but his hand passed through it.

"I'm really sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Kitani screamed as she backed away again.

"THEN DIE!!!" He fired. Shido screamed as a crack echoed through the room and hit Kitani in the side. Tears rolled down his face for her as three more blows followed and she lay motionless on the ground. Silently, her stepfather put the gun in his jacket again and left through the front door.

The detective watched in horror as Kitani flipped herself onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "I hate humans," she said quietly, her voice shaking. "I hate them . . . . . . I wish they would all die . . . . . ."

Her eyes were almost completely shut when another figure faded out of the shadows. Cain walked silently over to her and knelt down, brushing a strand of hair from her face. They spoke a few words that Shido for some reason couldn't hear. Cain smiled down at her and pulled her up onto his knee before leaning in to sink his fangs carefully into her neck. Her eyes rolled back, the color draining from her skin. Pulling back, he slit his own wrist and pressed it against her mouth. She licked at it gently then almost attacked it, wrapping her lips around the cut and filling her veins with a strange new strange new power. She laid back again his strong shoulder and said something. Then, without another word, he picked her up and faded off into the shadows from which he had come.

Shido stood there in awe at what had happened before him. Was this really a dream? It had to be? But why would he dream about this? The world went back and his mind drifted over all the possibilities of why he had seen this. In the silence, he heard his name being called. It was a familiar female voice. The call started soft then grew in volume and worry.

He opened his eyes to look at the ceiling in his office. Turning his head he saw Riho kneeling beside the couch and Guni resting on her shoulder.

"Oh, I was so worried about you." She hugged him as best she could then pulled back. "What happened?" she asked but he stood up and walked into the kitchen, splashing some cold water on his face. What was that?

Authoress Note: Like? Don't like? Review and tell please!!


	4. This really isn't a chapter, but it's pa...

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker but I do own the guy who's saying this . . . . yeah

Authoress Note: THANK YOU DARKMASTER2!!!!!! TANK EW FOR DE REVIEWS!!!!!! Yeah, anyway, this is part of the story but I'm not going to have time to update so yeah . . . .you'll just have to hang. Anyway, I felt like putting this up to see if anyone could figure out what's gonna happen next. Hint: I have one more character of my own creation to introduce hehehehe . . .

It had been only a few hours since Shido had woken up, but it felt like forever. All he could think about was that dream. Riho and Yayoi sat on the couch while his secretary rambled on and on about her previous experiences with breeds. Guni slept hidden in Shido's hair as he stared up at the ceiling, a flood of questions running through his mind. Was that a dream? If it had been something else, what could it have been? A vision? And why would he have such a dream? What was the point?

Simple Shido. A voice echoed through his mind, it didn't sound familiar. Read the amulet. Without willing it, Shido flipped over the coin and looked at the back. It was completely blank. What kind of mind trick was this? Then slowly words began to appear, writing themselves on the smooth surface.

I am your reflection

I am what you were, your opposite

You are my copy

You are what I hate, by choice

What the hell? Shido was puzzled as to what this meant but every word seemed to be burned into his memories. They echoed over and over through his mind, driving him almost to insanity. He looked again and the words were gone and replace with more.

I will be in the oasis

I will be waiting, your dark side

Come and face your bloody past

Come and face yourself, my friend

The echoes died down and left him in silence, staring at the now smooth surface. What did it mean? What was the oasis? He was in a city, not a desert. What did they mean by his "dark side"? How could he face himself? It didn't make any sense but he knew one thing. This was going to be dangerous and he wasn't going to drag Riho or Yayoi into it if he could help it.

Another Authoress Note: So . . . think long, think hard, what's gonna happen next? Review and give guesses PLEASE!!!


	5. A Copy of Under the Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker, but I do own Kitani and Hex and the new guy I'm introducing.

Authoress Notes: I WANT REVIEWS!!!!! I fyou read this and like it, tell all your friends and please please please ask them to review!!!!!

It was only hours as Shido made his way down the deserted back streets and alleyways. He passed bums smoking in a tightly packed group whispering about the whores they used behind their wives' backs. The vampire paid no particular attention to them as he made his way through the streets. It was only when he passed a young girl, huddled all alone, clutching a small piece of bread as another person beat her, telling her to give it up, was his concentration drawn to the scene. Shaking the images from his head, he shoved his hands into his pockets and moved on.

He looked down at his elegant watch. It was the only thing he had kept from the castle where he had spent a large amount of his life. Though he hated that place with a passion, he could not part with the custom made timepiece. It read nine o'clock, he had time to wander and he didn't know really where he was supposed to go. There was no oasis in the city, he wasn't in a desert. What did it mean? An oasis was a spot of lush vegetation in the middle of a desert; he knew that much, but there was nowhere like that. The central park was the only place he could think of that might even come close. But it was a green place in the center of the city. That's where he would go first. But what then? And even if it was the spot, who would be waiting for him? He expected Cain. But would Kitani be there? Or the boy named Hex?

His mind strayed to Kitani. He had only seen her the night before but she felt familiar. The awful images in the dream flashed before his eyes. That pained, hopeless look she had greatly rivaled that of the amusement and superiority that danced over her expression on the balcony. Had she been changed that much or was it some plan to throw him off track? But off track of what?

Still lost in thought, he entered the park and stood one the cobblestone walkway, waiting for something, or someone, to appear from the shadows and attack him. Every muscle in his body was tense. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the rustle of a few dead leaves dancing their way down the sidewalk. His normally blue-green eyes flashed to a striking gold letting the whole world come into a new and clearer perspective as his vampire instincts took over. There was another rustle and he dismissed it as leaves again. He felt a feather light touch on his shoulder he whipped around with blinding speed. But there was no one there. A scream erupted from deeper in the park and in no time he was running at full speed, the wind whipping back his lavender hair.

Arriving at the place where the scream had come from, he desperately searched for the origin. There was the coppery scent of blood in the air; it was unmistakable, but it was coming from everywhere. It hung in the air around him, filling his noise, tempting his inner desires. Shaking his head, he tried to clear himself. He would not let his instincts cloud his reason and get him killed.

"Let the blood drive you, Shido. Let it take you in. You know you can't live without it. You know that you love that taste, but you're afraid. You're afraid to become what you really are, Shido. I, however, have taken this existence to the pinnacle of it's power." The rich voice filled his head but he couldn't tell who it was. It wasn't Cain, he was sure of that, but who could it be?

The flash of violet, gold, and red mixed with shadows caught his eye. He spun on his heels and faced a shadowed figure who stood just out of the light from the full moon. It held a stem glass filled with a shimmering red the sparkled with changing tints as the glass was tipped in a gently circle.

"I do not understand why we are dependent on the one thing that we are not." Throwing the glass to the ground, it stepped into view and smiled, it's pearl white fangs peeking out from beneath silken lips. Instantly Shido's breath was caught in his throat. This couldn't be; it just wasn't possible.

"What? Are you surprised at what you see? Why, Shido? Are you afraid of what you are?"

Another A/N: Hahahaha CLIFFY!!! You must wait!!!! I am sooooo evil!!! hehehehe . . . hahahaha . . . wahahahaha . . . . MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	6. All Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker but I do own Kitani, Hex, and Sakashima!!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!

Authoress Note: Sorry to leave you all hanging, I ran out of ideas. I'm too good to you guys geez. Well here it is, and a warning: Cain might be a tad out of character but sorry, it has to fit.

Before him, smirking, was . . . . himself. An almost exact copy of himself stood in front of him, his trench coat flapping at his feet. Glass covered the ground, reflecting the gentle moonlight and giving the man an even more eerie look. He smiled at Shido's dumbfounded expression.

"Are you afraid Shido? Or surprised? You're probably wondering who I am and how I came to be. Well you will learn all that in time. I will tell you my name. It's Sakashima." He locked stares with Shido, his eyes pitch black flashing with a golden slit that was his pupil. With a gentle movement, he hooked a loose strand of violet hair behind his ear; it was only shades darker than Shido's.

"You're pathetic," he remarked, taking a few steps forward so he was face to face with Shido. "You are truly unworthy to be a vampire." There was a look of pure disgust in Sakashima's eyes that took hold of Shido and wouldn't let him go. "You are not worthy of this eternal life."

Before he knew it, Shido was on his knees, clutching his stomach. The blow had been lightning fast and had knocked the breath from him. He gasped desperately for breath though he didn't truly need it. Sakashima stood over him, glaring down at him with a burning anger in his eyes.

"I know that I will never be able to take your place in Master's heart and that spot is not what I'm seeking. I hate you because you've disgraced all vampires and caused my Master an eternal heartache that not even Hex, Kitani and myself can fill. Though I do take delight in seeing a smile on his face. He hasn't truly smiled into hundreds of years. Did you know that? Or do you even care?" Another swift kick was dealt to the detective's stomach and he doubled over instantly. "Kitani is the only one who has come even remotely close to filling the void, but I'm not in the least bit jealous. She's been through a lot; she deserves it. Unlike you!!"

Struggling to stand, Shido's heart was wrenching at the very thought, but he didn't see a reason why he should care. The blood was rising in his head. There was a throbbing ache behind his eyes. Blinking and shaking his head, he tried to stop the pain. When he looked back at his double, tears blurred his vision. But why; why was he crying? Did the ache in his head hurt him so much that it made his eyes water? No, the throbbing was fading now. He reached a hand up to wipe his eyes, but there were no tears. The whole world twisted and spun. Swaying where he stood, he stumbled to keep his balance.

"What's wrong, Shido?" The man's voice was far away as the detective shook his head again. He felt his legs buckle underneath him and he fell to his knees, his chest tight and his limbs numb. Sakashima's eyes widen as if he'd seen a ghost and he turned his back to Shido. "Hex!" he called, his voice echoing through the park. Shido covered his ears as the noise worsened his distress. "Hex! Come down here!" His double raised his voice to another painful level. Instantly there was the rustle of leaves and another figure joined them. It was the boy from the park. Though Shido couldn't see him clearly, he knew who it was.

"Yes Sakashima?" The boy's voice was clear and confident. His long rat-tail hung down his back and the red hanging triangle of his single earring jiggled in the slightest breeze.

"Stop it now! What are you doing to him?!" The copy's tone showed obvious concern that hid all out worry. Hex shrugged and snapped his fingers. Within moments, Shido has righted himself and watched the two of them.

"I was only playing Sakashima, you shouldn't get so tense," Hex said in a cocky teenage tone. He received a smack across the face and a glare from the obviously older vampire.

"You don't do that unless Master approves of it first! Does that compute!!" The copy seemed to be defending Shido. But for what reason? "You know you could of killed him! You play with people's minds too much, minds are not play things, though with humans it's a different story, he is one of us . . ." he paused, it seemed that whatever he was going to say was difficult for him to. Hex put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Sakashima, I went out of line. I apologize." He turned and began walking away, slipping his hands into his pockets. Shido watched curiously. Why had his dark side protected him?

"Now boys, there's no need to quarrel." A deep rich voice hung in the air, thick with an accent. Cloaked in black, Cain emerged from the shadows and motioned for Hex to come back. The boy walked over obediently and stood a full head shorter than the ancient vampire. Cain turned his attention to Sakashima.

"It wasn't entirely Hex's fault. Shido hasn't fed for quite a while and is more sluggish than normal. His mind was weakened and Hex didn't realize the danger he put our dear detective in." He ruffled the boy's short black hair. "You need to analyze the situation before you use you're talents, okay?" The vampire's tone was strangely gentle as Sakashima walked over to his master and said some small apologies to Hex for slapping him. Shido was lost in an ocean of questions as the scene fell into uncomfortable silence.

"Master," a small voice broke the silence. Kitani nearly stumbled out of the shadows and was instantly supported by Sakashima. "I was so hungry Master, now the world's spinning. What's happening?" Her voice was delicate making her seem so helpless. Walking over, the older vampire hooked one strong arm under her and held her close. Her knees were resting on his hip and her head lay on his shoulder almost completely hidden by his flowing golden hair. She tried to speak but was halted by one long finger against her lips.

"I guess I brought you here for nothing Shido." The detective had been so caught up in the situation, he hadn't noticed Sakashima beside him. The copy handed him a card. He was about to tell Shido something when Cain's velvet voice interrupted him.

"We need to take Kitani home, that's our address, if you need answers or merely want to visit, just come on over. You can bring your human pet and your child if you would like." Silently, he faded off into the shadows followed by Hex and Sakashima. The detective glanced down at the card, then crammed it into his pocket and made his way back to his office.

Another A/N: There update soon!!!!!!!


	7. Choose to Go or to Stay, Choose to Save ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker, but I do own Kitani, Hex, and Sakashima. (Man this is starting to sound like a broken record)

Authoress Note: Hello!!! Tank ew for all the reviews!! I'm so glad you like it. I've been real busy with school and crap so yeah I haven;t had much time to type. I hope to update soon! R&R PLEASE!!!!

The sky was growing paler and paler in Shido's eyes as he closed up the blinds. Though to normal people it was still night, he could see the light of the sun far before it reached the horizon. He sank back down into his chair listening to the silence. The throbbing of his head rang, the silence almost deafening. The card seemed to weigh heavily in his pocket. He didn't dare look at it. But why? Why not? There wasn't any harm in looking right?

A growl escaped him as he stomped over to the sink and turned on the water. There had to be something to drown out this silence! It was maddening! He was shocked as he gripped the faucet with crushing force and his chest heaved in frustration. He raised and unneeded hand to his temples. That was one of the many human gestures that he'd kept through the years. Plopping down into the chair he nearly threw his feet up onto his desk. Staring at the far wall, Shido fell into a strange silence.

They all looked so content to be with him. The fatherly glow on his former master and lover's white face seemed more unnatural than the double who accused him of a horrible crime.

He stared down at the crisp white card. He didn't know that address. He would have expected it to be in the fancier part of town but according to this, it was on the opposite end. He studied the clear and almost majestic strokes of the red cursive. Flipping it over, there was a message on the back. "We will most likely be out when you arrive. If the door is unlocked, make yourself at home, we won't be long." That too was written in Cain's unmistakable cursive.

He sighed heavily, finishing the note to Riho and Yayoi and taped it to the door. Throwing on his blue-black trench coat and strode out into the early evening. Wandering through the back streets was normal for him and probably the safest. He didn't like crowds so, as with all nightwalkers, it's best you not be seen.

His throat was tight and the burning flame of bloodlust was starting to arise again. The slight pink coloring retained during feeding was fading to the luminous pastel white of his kind. He came to the door of one of the notorious back street bars. He knew this one, they would give him something.

Passing through the door, her bowed his head and tipped down the rim of his top hat to hide his face. He spotted a coat rack on the wall and all the suspicious people around him and decided to show them. Using mind blowing speed, he appeared by the rack and slipped the coat off to reveal his slender white shoulders, shaking out his lavender locks. It was almost summer time, so he'd chosen a simple brown button up vest and black slacks. He scanned the room and as his glance passed over them, many of the onlookers tore their eyes from him.

Unfazed, he walked over to the bar and sat between two businessmen on one of the high stools. Putting his elbows heavily on the counter, the bartender came over.

"Oh Shido, my friend, I haven't seen you in a while. What would you like?" his voice was kindly with a slight Italian accent.

Merely raising his hand at him he mumbled. "The normal, I need it . . ." He paused to give him a fanged smile. "I need it badly." The Italian wasn't bothered with the vampire's display, he'd seen it before. Walking into the back room, Shido nearly leaped over the counter as the man slashed himself with a kitchen knife and filled a mug to the brim.

When he came back out and set the glass on the bar, the businessmen seemed to have some urgent matter to attend to, followed by almost everyone in the small room. Shido sipped greedily at the mug and in moments he sighed deeply and lay his head, dazed, on the counter.

"Ah, that was wonderful, I feel like I could fly right off the seat." He said with a smile to the bartender who returned it.

"So Shido, what are you doing in a place like this so early, so usually come in much later. Do you have some urgent case?" The plump man chuckled at his own joke then pulled up a stool beside the detective.

"No," Shido pulled out the card and handed it to him, "Do you know where this is?" The Italian studied it for a while then replied.

"I know the relative area but I this apartment building was supposed to be condemned. If you flow this street turn a Hangman's Court and I think it's a few blocks down. It's a big brick building, the only one there. You'll have no problem finding it." Nearly dragging himself to his feet, he put the card back into his pocket, slipped on his coat and hat and made his way to the door.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" asked a soft, almost raspy voice. Shido turned to see a man sitting at a table in the far corner. His head was hung low and his shoulder hunched over an empty mug.

When there wasn't a reply, he continued. "Don't go to her," his voice was straining to pick up volume. "You cannot go to her. She's doesn't deserve what she has." He looked up at the detective and grinned. "She's different from everyone. From me, from you, even from the unknown child on the street." Shido stood, confused.

"What do you mean?" he was shocked at how soft his voice was. Like if he spoke louder that the world might shatter like glass. Or was he just afraid of the answer?

"She's evil!" In an instant the crazed man had a hold of the detective's collar and was glaring with cold black eyes. "You must stay away from her. She's a waste of space." His fearful expression grew hideously malice as a wide grin spread over his lips. "Everyone said she was an angel. That she was some precious being that should be loved. But only I saw her for what she really was. A monster. She's beautiful, that's true. But does beauty decide whether you are an angel?" He staggered back as if he'd been pushed and it took a few moments for him to right himself.

"No," these words escaped Shido's lips before he could stop them. "No, it's the heart that matters, not what's on the outside." The man smiled.

"You're a wise one. Wise far beyond your years. It doesn't matter even if she is an angel," his finger rose and pointed at the ceiling then motioned to the floor, "cause what goes up has got to fall." Another grin stretched over his face. Their stares locked and held there for a very long time.

Then two words passed over his lips. "Slay her." Shido nearly gasped at this harsh suggestion. "She takes human life with no regard to anyone, she's a beast, a heartless fiend that feeds on innocence. You've slain nightbreeds before. She is no different than them, so why such a shocked reaction?" His smile broadened. "Didn't you know that you'd have to kill her sometime? Slay her. Slay her and save thousands, even millions." His head jerked suddenly as he peered out the window, then back at Shido. "I bid you a farewell. I hope you consider my advice." Within moments he was out the door and gone.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, his fingers felt the card. He waved good-bye to the bartender and set out toward the address. It took him a while to get there and all that while, he considered what that man had said. But why did he think so badly of her? Why did he hate her so?

As he stood outside the red brick building, he sighed heavily. There were no lights on when he looked in one of the cracked windows. In fact it didn't seem that anyone had ever lived there. The building itself was overgrown with vines and was cracking and falling apart. He sighed again, a little from relief. They weren't there so he didn't have to see Kitani and if he never saw her again, he wouldn't have to kill her.

"So, you actually came Shido? I welcome you, though Master is not here I am." Spinning around, Hex stood in front of him, his small fangs peeking out from under his pastel white lips. "I welcome you."

Another Authoress Note: Cliffy!!! AGAIN!!! So? What will our beloved detective discover about this foursome of vampires? Who was that man in the bar? Why was he so bent on killing Kitani? Is Hex planning to harm Shido? ::listnes:: And what's with this weird background music! ::goes off to find out:: Buh Bye till next time!!


	8. Philosophy Burned from Hatefilled Memori...

Disclaimer:: I don't own Nightwalker so don't sue me!!! But I do own Kitani, Hex and Sakashima so if you use them, I'll sue you!!!!! ::evil laughter:: Oh sorry, anyway R&R please!!

Authoress Note: This one's short so yeah, I've run out of ideas!!! NU!!! So I don't know when I'll update again.

His expression was unreadable, some strange cross between amusement, concern, and generosity. His open trench coat revealed his pearl white and beautifully formed chest and his strong legs were wrapped tightly in black leather. He was overflowing with the pleasant scent of French vanilla. There was a resin bench sat out to the left of the door. Gently pushing by, Hex locked the door and sat on the bench, leaning against the backboard, throwing back his head and drawing a deep breath. He looked up again with his soulless blue eyes. The glittered like gemstones on his pearly face.

"I apologize for toying with your mind the other night. I was merely having fun, you must understand. I get quite a rush from toying." He patted the bench silently asking Shido to sit. The detective replied by leaning against the wall just beside the bench. Hex shook his head.

"I do not blame you, my friend. I have done many horrible things in my years and there is no way to repent. Though truly, I don not care if I can repent or not." His eyes seemed to glow gorgeously from beneath the veil of faded black hair, staring off into the sky. He turned to Shido, his face flawless like a statue.

"Why don't you care?" the vampire asked. A light snicker followed which in no time broke into an all out laughter that echoed off the buildings until it trailed off and died. Hex smiled mockingly at the sky, as if he were defying God.

"What do see us as?" Shido was confused as to what this question meant. When there was only silence, the obviously younger vampire elaborated. "Some people say we are devils, the Children of Satan. But what do you see us as?"

"We are soulless fiends tainted with immortality and the need to feed off innocence." Shido replied flatly. Another peal of laughter followed. But even through this display, the detective continued. "God has derived us of everything because we choose to deprive ourselves of Him. He and his angels watch us from heaven and laugh knowing that we are dependent on the one thing we are not. Laugh knowing that even if we have the courage to take our own existence, we will be condemned to the flames of hell anyway." Hex nodded then let loose another peal of silvery, inhuman laughter.

"You are far too blind. You may be much older than I but you are far more ignorant." Shido turned to him and watched his profile as he nodded again. "God made the earth right? He made the people, the animals, the plants, the ocean, the forest, the sky, everything right? He also created Satan and hell, did he not? If Satan is in some indirect way his son and we are truly the children of Satan. Then we are also the children of God, correct? We are truly the only deserving creatures on this planet. We're not cursed, but blessed by God. We were the ones chosen to experience eternity, to clean up the filth on this planet. We alone have the power, as immortals," He turned to look into those blue-green orbs that were wide with recalling this familiar philosophy. "We alone have the power, as vampires."

"No," Shido's voice was quiet as his shocked eyes scanned the smiling expression that brought back so many memories. His hands floated at the sides of his head as if to block out the words. He fell to his knees, his hands clasped tightly over his ears. "No . . . no . . . no . . . no," he chanted quietly. A gentle hand on his shoulder sent his head jerking up from its hung position. Hex smiled at him, his black hair glistening. Standing, the detective seated himself on the bench and sighed.

"I apologize for bringing up those memories. I know they must be painful for you." The boy's expression had changed now to pure concern. It, in a way, as far more frightening than the philosophy he'd spoken emotionlessly. They both seemed to sigh at the same time and leaned back. Hex chuckled lightly and it was met with confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that you are just as tense and serious with this matter as Master described to me. You have no thanks for your gift in the least. Why?" Shido sighed again.

It wasn't a very pleasant thing to bring up but before he could stop the words slipped from between his lips. "Cain took everything dear to me away. My family, my mortality, my memories." There was a long pause as the words faded off into the sky.

"You said, Hex, that you couldn't remember your real name. Did he take your memories as well?" Hex put a single finger to his chin and nodded.

"Yes, but it was not against my will. I asked him to. Those goddamn memories would come back and haunt me everyday. Telling me what a fool I had been to not seek out a vampire and become immortal before. I screamed from with the silken confines of my coffin until the sun sank beneath the horizon. Have you ever even stopped to think that maybe it was for the best that he remove you from human society? Maybe life wasn't going too well for you and you were on the brink of insanity when he came to you. But you will never know unless you ask him. You cannot remember, so there is only one way to tell. And that is to ask him yourself."

Shido didn't like the thought of asking Cain such a question. Almost undoubtedly there would be some kind of price. Hex smiled again. It was a reassuring kind of smile that sent a small wave of relief over him. There was only silence as they sat, Shido staring down at the ground, Hex inspecting the detective's profile. From about a mile away came a clicking followed by laughter.

"It seems they're on their way back," Hex said with a smile. "They went to an old fashion theater, but I'm not too fond of the old stuff, so I stayed behind." He stood and leapt gracefully up to the roof and, without even thinking, the detective followed. Together they peered down on the street below, scattered with a few people. A deep rolling laughter rang through the streets as the flutter of a black cape caught Shido's eye. Cain was striding down the street, his long legs taking huge amounts of distance. Kitani and Sakashima walked behind him, both smiling. All their faces were bright with the color of a fresh victim and Shido could not bring himself to look away from the light red of Cain's lips.

The ancient vampire spun on his heels, nearly dancing with cat-like grace over the cobblestone path, the metal tip of his cane tapping to an inaudible song. His silken black cape spun about him, held by a glistening black tie. Sakashima looked between the two of them, speaking of horrible acting. Both the others agreed and Kitani was taken into the arms of her master and dipped, reciting the lines of an actor. She giggled lightly and replied. Ever so gently their lips brushed together and she was spun to her feet, her red velvet dress flaring to reveal many layers of white silken petticoats. Cain bowed to her then commenced his dance, skirting into the alley that led to the house.

It was clear that Hex wasn't behind him any longer as he peered onto the street from above. The fragrance of French Vanilla no longer filled his senses. He turned to see Hex at the door of the building, a silver key shining in his hand.

The Master stepped up to him with a single click of his heels and placed his elegant hand over Hex's as if to take the key but froze. His youngest son was speaking to him and only after glancing up upon the roof to meet Shido's eyes did the vampire smile and unlock the door. The Master's daughter seemed wary and in no time was scooped up and carried into the building. Only the two sons stood outside, the young one whispering something to his elder. Sakashima nodded and shooed Hex inside before turning on his lighter double.

"You are welcome to come inside," he called from the ground, putting a hand on either side of him mouth to amplify. "Come down. I will lead you."

There was a moment's hesitation before the detective dropped soundlessly to the pavement and proceeded to the door. The dark smiled as he opened it and passed through the threshold without appearing to move. It seemed that it took forever for Shido to decide whether to enter. He drew in a deep breath, not knowing what was to come and let the shadows behind the door swallow him.

Another Authoress Note:: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! ANOTHER CLIFFY!!!! I . . . . AM . . . . CLIFFY . . . . QUEEN!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! So . . . what will SHido discover in this abandoned, rundown building? Is he truly rid of Cain forever? Find out on the next Chapter of Darkside Stories!!!!


	9. Secret of the Hidden Mansion

Disclaimer: I don NOT I repeat, do NOT own Nightwalker though I would kill to But I do own Kitani, Hex, and Sakashima

Authoress Note: THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!! I'm so glad you like it! Though I adore cliffies ::hides:: don't hurt me.

It didn't take long for Shido's eyes to adjust to the change in light. He stood with his darker copy in the center of a run down room. The wallpaper was peeling and so dirty it was hard to believe that it was once white. Empty beer bottles and cans were scattered over the floor along with the tattered curtains that were torn from the windows. Graffiti covered the outside as well as inside. Every bit of glass was shattered and holes textured the walls. There was no sign that anyone had ever lived there within the last ten years.

Sakashima pulled at his sleeve signaling him to follow, leading him through a broken and vandalized door into a hallway. There were five different doors there and together, they passed through the only at the very end. Inside the detective was pulled to the far corner, into the closet, and through a small door in the far back, concealed with a sheet of metal. They only had to duck their heads for a few feet before they came out in another hallway. There was a staircase with doors on the next level. Instead of going up, he was led under it and through another hidden doorway. After walking down another low ceiling hallway, through the boiler room, and up another flight of stairs, they reached the final door. As they stepped through the threshold, they passed from the abandon apartment building into a palace.

The whole room was ablaze with jeweled lamps with ivory stems and marble bases. White lace curtains hung in front of boards painted to look like the windows they covered. Deep red velvet carpet stretched out past the small marble square inside the door where you place your shoes. A great crystal chandelier hung overhead, making everything glimmer even more brilliantly. Dark wood end tables of mahogany sat on either side of red courtly settees and chairs with golden legs. The polished tables were adorn with beautiful white doilies, hand painted vases overflowing with roses and other little trinkets. A grand piano sat to on corner, music on the stand, keys exposed and ready to play as if awaiting the ghostly hands that would flow over them like liquid fire. Cabinets of the same glorious wood sat against the wall with golden knobs and decorated, frosted glass door displayed glittering stem glasses of all sizes. An Old World globe sat on its wooden stand in by the desk in front of the only window that wasn't borded. Dark wood shelves lined one wall, filled with a wide variety of books; a few that were open on the desk, ready for study. Potted ferns and climbing plants sat on either side of the bookcases with wide foliage like hands reaching for the plaster ceiling.

But above all, the most beautiful thing there was the angelic statue that rested on one of the settees. Her placid face was flawless and emotionless and her eyes were shut lightly as if in a shallow sleep. The top of her dress was unzipped, the sleeves empty of her arms. The cloth was held almost protectively over her small chest with one elegant hand. The other was placed in her lap. Curls the color of post-storm skies fell unbound over her small white shoulders. She was like and archangel, fallen from heaven, the way she sat there, her delicate form surrounded in tendrils of sunshine and a pair of strong white arms wrapped about her waist.

Shido was a little shocked that in his fascination, he hadn't seen the man behind her. She was sitting on Cain's lap, trapped in an embrace with his chin resting on her head, rocking her slightly back and forth.

Hex stood like a ghost, poised with a violin, a Stradivarius, to his chin, the bow resting just barely above the strings. Sakashima was already sitting at the piano, his fingers outstretched and ready. They were two statues awaiting a silent message from heaven to begin a festival of white faces and sculpted limbs.

Hex's bow glided over the strings in a soft, eerie note accompanied by a low chord of the piano. Sakashima's fingers flew over the black and white keys on their own accord as he tapped his foot to the rhythm, his eyes were shut, not acknowledging the music but feeling it. He hit another low chord with one hand while his other flowed over the higher keys. Softening, he turned to look at Hex, who'd been playing the harmony, and gave him the okay to go on. With rapid strokes the strings sang mournfully as the young vampire tore the sadist notes from the gleaming instrument. He bent forward then craned back in an odd dance as if he were ripping the notes from his soul instead of the violin. The piano had stopped as the shrill hymn broke into a fast, riveting melody before dying away with one long low tone.

The room fell silent; no one moved; the immortals were all stunned. Or at least Shido was. He had never heard anything like it. The pure despair expressed in that one ending note was enough to chill the blood in his veins. He would have shivered from the feeling but he couldn't move in the least. Hex sighed heavily when he lowered the lustrous instrument as if he hadn't drawn a breath through the entire performance. A slow clapping resounded through the silence. Kitani sat like a porcelain doll applauding quietly. In time, her Master joined in in her appreciation. But even with this new sound, Shido couldn't move. The song had seem to bind him in spirit so all he could do was stare.

The girl's quiet voice broke his seemingly eternal trance. "Sakashima?" she said, barely noticing the lips upon her shoulders and neck. "Could you play a song that I may dance to?" Her elder brother nodded and as he turned back to the keys, was stopped by a gesture from Hex.

"You may play later brother." Hex turned his attention to Shido. "I would like to take our guest out and he seems quite shaken at the moment." The boy smirked and came to the detective's side. "How would you like to come out with us? We can show you the city in a whole different light."

Without thinking, Shido nodded though afterward he was screaming at himself for accepting the offer. Kitani rose to her delicate bare feet and smiled. "Then I shall have to change, it's terribly difficult to keep up in this gown." In one swift movement, she passed through a door near the back of the room. It seemed that the other three didn't need a change of wardrobe.

"Sakashima," Cain's deep voice addressed his son. "Why don't you and I prepare some drinks so they might be chill when we return?" The two men were gone through the archway beside the bookcases, leaving the detective and the youngest son to stand alone in the parlor. There was a slight pull on his sleeve as the black haired archangel pulled him to one of the shelves.

Reaching up, he took out a single book, bound in leather, and opened it to the back inside cover. There was a small pocket there and with confident white fingers, he withdrew a small silver key. Striding off to the glass cabinet, he unlocked it and reached into the back to pull out another key. With both keys in hand, he lifted one of the potted ferns on the floor and pulled up a small trapdoor to reveal a lock. He put the second key in the locked and turned it. A panel on one side of the bookcase moved exposing another lock. After opening that one, five leather bound books sat in the hidden compartment. Along the binding in gold lettering read "Darkside Stories".

"Why are you showing me this?" Shido asked, baffled. Hex pulled out one and held it out as if the detective were supposed to take it. As he reached out to accept the book, the breath was caught in his throat when his fingers fell on the gold lettering beneath the title that spelled out his name.

Another Authoress Note: Ahahahaha!! another one! well I'm give you a preview. One: you'll find out what these books are and why one has Shido's name on it. Two: . . . . . um . . . . well . . . . . yeah. That my friends . . . is a secret


	10. The Dark Side Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker so don't sue me! But I do own Kitani and Hex and Sakashima and somemore things (but not characters) to come! R&R please!!

Authoress Note: Thank you to all those who have reviewed!! Sorry for not updating in a while, I have writer's block! So yeah, here's the newest installment!

Shido was speechless. Why was his name there? Hex smiled almost triumphantly then, as if having read his mind, answered the burning question.

"This is a book of memories. When a vampire is chosen to be . . . relieved . . . of their memories, the pasts are not lost, but recorded in visual detail into these books." Flipping it open, he scanned the blank pages. "There are no words here, save for the first page. And those are to activate the envisioning spell of these books. Each is different and normally has something to do with the owners of the memories. The one I said in the park was Kitani's. When you speak the incantation, you will envision the memories as you did Kitani's; an observer and only an observer. You cannot be seen, heard or touched. Often time the spell will skip forward to the important events, to save time. I'm giving you this chance to see your memories tough, I must warn you, they may not be as you hope." Hex trusted the book to him and reluctantly it was taken.

"What about those?" Shido asked pointing to the others.

"Those? They are just other memories." He pulled them out and showed off the golden names. There was one for Hex, Sakashima, Kitani, and much to the detective's surprise, one for Cain. He took the book that bore his former master's name, setting his own on the desk.

"You mean this book has Cain's memories of mortality?" Hex nodded gravely to the question.

"If you would like, you may take them all. I know you want reasons and answers and they are all there." The boy was handed back Kitani's book, seeing as the vampire had already experienced those and frankly, didn't want to ever again. Putting it away, Hex put out a leather sack.

"Here, you may take them with you." Hurriedly, he shoved the books into the bag and shut the panel of the compartment.

"Take what with him?" Cain questioned suspiciously as he came back into the parlor. Hex's face flashed with a momentary panic before it was hidden behind a rather cold smile.

"He found some of your novels that he would like to read," he replied cheerily. Shido nodded in confirmation. The ancient vampire smiled and sent a chill racing up the detective's spine.

"We are all ready to go out. Are you?" The two of them nodded as Kitani came from the room wearing a pair of old fashion black high waters and a black shirt, her hair tied back in a braid and tied with a black ribbon.

"Come, it is best that we leave now. It is five hours until dawn; we should be safe." Walking over to the window behind the desk, she opened it and stood, fearlessly, on the sill. Turning around, she grabbed hold of the brick outside and crawled along the wall to the roof.

Within moments the five of them were standing out on the roof together, drenched in the full moonlight. Shido was in a strange state of mind. He knew who these people were and that it wasn't right for him to be there, but at the same time, they felt kind. He was tense and all his instincts were peaked. He was just waiting for a mortal to come out of the alleyway below and start the hunt.

But instead, Hex began the chase by leaping to the next rooftop and willingly, the detective followed. Soon enough they were all bounding over the roofs soundlessly, flipping over one another, laughing out loud in pure immortal bliss.

It was the most enjoyable thins Shido'd done in a long, long time. He laughed with the shrill tone of the vampire that he'd thought he'd lost over the years. Rejoicing, he discovered how he loved the whistle of the wind in his ears and through his hair, the light of the moon in his golden eyes, and the presence of the others. It had been so very long since he could just let himself loose.

He could hardly contain his joy when he saw Kitani stand on her master's hands and was launched high into the air. Performing spins and somersaults before landing on the roof and running across to the next. There were times when Sakashima would run alongside him, mimicking his every move, his every expression. The detective would growl deeply, baring his teeth and even nip at him when his copy became annoying. The other man would then disappear and return a few moments later to begin again. Shido particularly liked that game.

He halted on the chimney as Hex and Kitani flew into the air, arms linked, and free fall back to the roof with no sound. Cain and his double watched as well then joined in, flying through the air in the eerie dance of immortal souls. Back on the roof, they turned to him and seemed to beckon him silently. Sakashima stepped forward and opened his arms to Shido. His violet hair styled exact like the detective's, his golden pupils consuming and loving.

Stepping forward, he fought with himself. One part of him said he should leave; that he wasn't supposed to be there. But the other told him he could trust them; that they were the only ones he could trust. But would he take the risk of joining them to rid himself of his own despair and loneliness? He shook his head lightly and a look of concern passed over their faces. Despair? Loneliness? Since when had he been burden with such feelings? He had Riho, and Yayoi, and Guni. Why would he be lonely? Though no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, it was true. He had, for a long time, searched for companionship. But what kind of companionship he sought had been unknown before, now it was clear.

He took another step forward and dropped down to the roof. Another wave of doubt crossed him and he physically shuddered. Immediately, they were beside him, touching him, caressing him, comforting him. He wanted to tear away from them; to push them away and run. He clutched at his head as the hunger rose within him again. No, he didn't want to run away, he wanted to stay, he wanted to stay with them, to be with them, forever. The hands had disappeared and he gasped outwardly at the thought.

The hunger; why hadn't he noticed it before then? It was completely overwhelming. He didn't just want to stay with them, he wanted to kill with them, he wanted his old existence back. He didn't want to be human anymore, he wanted nothing to do with humanity. All he wanted right now was life, he wanted to kill a child and drain them until even their reluctant heart ceased to beat. His eyes grew wide to this realization and his lips parted to draw in a ragged breath.

Only the cold touch on his lips and the warmth spreading through his mouth stopped him from screaming. He looked up to see Kitani pressing her wrist to his lips, letting her blood flow into him.

She knelt down, pulling back her arm, and embraced him tightly. "Come back with us, this where you belong," she whispered into his ear. He found himself hugging her back, feeling the scars on her back through her clothes, her shoulders, and her hair. He nodded, moving away and stood.

"Yes." The single word was repeated over and over, gaining confidence and volume, until he shouted in to the night. "This is where I belong!!!"

Instantly, he felt Cain's large hands on his waist and as he was lifted up a few inches, the others were below him, placing his in their hands. Soon he was flying upward into the others about him in the airborne festival. Together they fell back, past the edge of the roof, to the street below. There, they weaved in and out of the alleyways, running on the walls. They could pass among mortals with little notice but as Shido was riding on the roof of a car, he looked down into the windshield and saw Yayoi.

Another Authoress Note:: There you go, I'm working on the next one so be patient THANK YOU!!!!!


	11. Fogiving, Forgeting, and Deciding

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker, still, darn, oh well at least I have mine

Authoress Note: Now I'm sorry for not updating in about a month . . . . man that's a long time. Writer's block sucks. Well I'm sure you're going to be expecting a little shonen-ai soon, r even some yaoi but you're not going to get very much . . . oh well, enjoy what you get. I work hard. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!

In that instant, he seemed to come become himself again. He leaned down to press his ear to the cold metal. Voices came from within.

"Are you sure he's okay?" his secretary asked worriedly.

"Yes." Riho seemed sullen. "I saw him with Cain and some others. He seemed happy, we shouldn't interfere." Shido sighed. I'm so sorry Riho, I didn't mean to do this to you. Please don't be sad.

"Does that mean he's going to kill like a real vampire now?"

"I guess so why?"

"Because if he does the NOS is going to want him destroyed." Riho gasped to the comment.

"But they can't, he can come back right?"

"I don't know, but let's hope so, for his sake." Silence followed.

"Me too, Yayoi, me too." Shido pulled away from the car and launched himself to the nearest building. He sat on the edge and sighed deeply. Had he really worried them that much? But how could he just leave either one of them? Another hand overlapped his and he jumped, turning to see Sakashima beside him.

"Come, the others have already gone back," he implied, his hand gently playing with Shido's fingers. The detective pulled back instinctively but kept his eyes on the cityscape before him.

"What's wrong Shido?" The dark wrapped his arm around Shido's shoulders to comfort him.

The lavender haired vampire sighed. "I just . . . . I don't know what to do. I want to stay, but at the same time, I don't. I can't decide." Sakashima pulled him closer using his other hand to rest Shido's head on his chest, gently stroking his hair.

"Why don't you want to stay with us?" he asked.

"Well, I . . . I really don't know. Cain has done so many things to me in the past that I cannot forget."

"Why can't you forgive him?" The dark rocked from side to side easily as Shido became squeamish, trying to get away.

"I would only forgive him if he changed and that hasn't happened," he growled in rage.

"But what would you do if he did change? Would you still care for him? Or would he seem like a different person? Back then you cared for him because of who he was right? Well would you really like it if he were to change?" Shido stared up at Sakashima's pitch black eyes. A cloud moved overhead to reveal the moon and made his golden pupils sparkle. He was stunned for he had liked Cain for who he was and only because of that fact. What Sakashima was saying made perfect sense; he had just been too blind to see it. And he had caused the first being that loved him, even after becoming immortal and even more so as time went on, a terrible heartache.

Tears welled up in his eyes knowing that all this time he'd been running he had been running away from the one person he shouldn't have. His dark side smiled lovingly and wiped the tears away.

"He forgives you for running. And he understands your feelings and he is willing not to force you into anything anymore. You can leave when you feel, all he asks is that you come back so he can see you again."

This was too good to be true. For so long had Shido longed to be back in those strong arms that would protect him and nurture him, but he refused to come back begging for the old times. That was why he found relief in Yayoi and Riho and Guni, they gave him someone to speak to but he was the one protecting them, not the other way around as it had been all those years ago. Shido's heart was racing at the thought of running back into those arms again. Those strong, graceful, sensuous arms that made him forget all his worries. He could just barely remember that aroma of lavender and roses that was always flowing from those ripples of sunshine that fell over those broad white shoulders that he'd loved so much.

His heart was fluttering out of his chest but was suddenly caught in a bind. What about Riho and the others? Who would be there for them? He'd be leaving them to fend for themselves like they never mattered. He couldn't do that right? That was wrong. For a time he had loved Riho and Yayoi and even Guni with her annoying antics. He loved Riho's constant apologies for the smallest thing, he loved her innocence. He loved Yayoi's flirting, but then again, who wouldn't? He loved her hair, her style, but most of all, he loved her attitude. It was wrong to leave them. But he couldn't be with both at the same time. He was torn apart by the decision he knew he had to make. Once again, Sakashima took the detective's face in his hands.

"Come, please, they are waiting, he's worried about us." Sakashima stood and offering a hand. "Please?" After a moment's hesitation, he took the man's hand. He'd just have to tell them the truth but he didn't know about their reaction. But he'd just take it as it came. That was all he knew to do now. Together they leapt across the roofs back to the apartment.

As soon as they arrived, Shido spotted a familiar figure in the window, clad in a white silk shirt that was hanging half open and loosely tucked into what looked like a pair of crisp black slacks.

They came in and Shido stood before the ancient love he had once known. There was an almost sad look in the golden framed face of the tall angel.

"I have decided." Shido stated flatly, looking his master in the face. Cain's stone face seem to fall more with the knowledge of the coming rejection and most likely a lecture to follow. "I forgive you." Though it was hard to tell emotions on the immortally white face, there was a sparkle in his amber eyes that told him that there was joy somewhere in him. But the real surprise came when Shido locked his arms around the man's torso. The lavender haired beauty let go and smiled up into those smiling eyes.

"Thank you." Cain replied wordlessly. They embraced for a moment more before Hex was bouncing around them, playing a happy tune on his violin. Sakashima slid onto the bench wildly and began to play a brisk waltz. Kitani ran up in her nightgown to take Shido's hand and dance about the room. Over an hour, they traded partners again and again until they all just about fell over with laughter. As Cain sat on the floor, his legs sprawled out in front of him, leaning on the settee, he tried to stop his deep, inhuman laughter. Shido had never seen him so happy. He had never witnessed the smile that crossed the man's face. Shido fell back and laid flat on the floor, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. There was a light rustle as Cain slid up beside him.

"So you really forgive me?" he asked, seeming almost fearful of the answer.

"Yes." Shido looked around to see that the others were still dancing. "I think you'll be seeing more of me from now on."

Another Authoress Note: Awwwww! ::huggles all of them:: it's too cute! something has to go wrong! and soon! see what it is coming soon to a theater . . . . or website thingy . . . . near you!!


	12. The Demon Within and a New Found Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwalker . . . blah blah blah, the same thing I've said in previous chapters

Authoress Note: Now we get into the love triangle. There's go to be some heating up now. hehehe

Over the course of the next few days, life had never been better for the detective. He spent the days sleeping on and off on the couch while the others retired to their coffins. He was used to being awake during the day because he had for so long, due to his work. But now all that was out the window and he could relax and have the schedule of what he really was.

He drank seemingly endless glasses of blood, not bothering to know where they came from. He drank and drank until he was so groggy and disoriented that he tripped over his own feet to go get another from the cabinet.

He devoured the books in the library whenever he could but found it hard because some of them were in other languages that he didn't know. But still he ravened the novels of fantasy, science fiction, romance, and just about anything else he could. Often he sat gazing out the window at sundown with violets in his hair as the centerpiece for one of Sakashima's paintings.

By night, they all went to old-fashion theaters and operas, all dressed in the finest money could buy. Digging through the closet, Cain had found an old gray frock coat and silken white shirt with golden embroidery along the cuffs. He had been Shido's favorite from when he had lived in the castle all those years ago. It was hard for him to believe that his master had held onto that after he had left. He thought for sure that that coat would bring back saddening memories. But he was delighted when he slipped into it once again and bound the blood red ribbon around his neck.

After returning home, they'd sit and discuss politics and other such things. Sometimes the talks would become heated arguments causing the opponents to rise from their seats and stare each other down until one gave way. Then they'd relax again and laugh about how silly it was to fight over petty mortal issues.

But all too soon the sun would threaten to peek over the horizon and they would leave Shido to his ponderings. Over those lonely times, he often started to regret what he was doing and want to leave to go back to the office. He wanted to explain all of this to Riho; about how he felt when he was here in this hidden paradise. But he knew she, nor the others, would understand the feelings he was dealing with. It was useless to think that they would agree with him staying there with them. They'd try to convince him to come back. It seemed that no matter where he went, someone was begging for him to come back to wherever he had just come. He was torn. When it came right down to it, he was torn between his new life and his old. But then again, he'd always been torn as such.

But tonight was one of those times when everyone did their own thing. Hex and Sakashima had both disappeared right after sundown without even a good-bye. Cain had retired to his study and locked the door. There had been no sound from within and it had begun to worry Shido. Kitani was in her room, lying on the large bed and staring absently at the ceiling as she usually did.

Recently the detective had begun to notice her behavior. She wouldn't look you in the eye. She never made eye contact as if she were afraid that something about her would be discovered. At times she would stare off into space blankly until it was time to sleep with the coming dawn. Everyone, save Shido, who had only just started living there and hadn't dared go back to the office to retrieve it, had their own coffin. Each of them had a separate room where they kept the little things of their pleasure but it seemed that anywhere Kitani went, Cain wasn't too far behind. The rest often went out on their own to pursue hobbies and entertainment but all she did was sit in Cain's study and listen to the clacking of the typewriter as he wove novels. Shido'd see them together, sitting on her large bed, reading from a book poems or a novel all night. It seemed, shockingly, that most times Cain wanted almost nothing to do with Shido. Kitani even shared a coffin with her master, which was something that Shido had never done. And believe it or not, the detective had begun to get a little jealous or his lover's new interest.

The climax hit on this night when there was no one really around, save Cain who was lost in his own tortuous thoughts an how he was to kill the mortals in his book. Shido was sitting in the parlor, enjoying a wonderful novel by the name of Protector of the Small by Terry Brooks. Though the plot really wasn't to his liking, it had wonderful characters and he soon found himself loving it. He had just finished when a blood curdling scream echoed through the apartment.

Immediately, the detective was on his feet and to the door of Kitani's room. As he opened it, another scream erupted. She was flailing about, breaking things and tearing viscously at the nightgown on her back. The door creaked and she looked up at him with a growl. He gasped to see that her eyes had changed. One was a glittering gold and the other a deep violet. Her already long fangs were protruding maybe three inches from between her lips. Shido stood wide-eyed as she screamed like someone was ripping her open form the inside out. She clutched at her head and fell to her knees. He wanted to help, he really did but then again, what could he do? Her screams were starting to sound more like calls than anything else.

"Master! Master, help me!" she called toward the ceiling. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as the detective stood, stunned, in the doorway. He heard to door beside him open and there was a breeze as Cain pushed past him. Kitani cried louder, slamming her forehead into the floor.

"Kitani, you must settle down." He grabbed her shoulders and got four slashes across his face. It took a few moments for him to wrestle her to the ground. He had her shoulders pressed to the floor and her hands trapped under her back. She growled deeply and bit down painfully on his arm. Flinching, he straddled her hips to try and tame her viscous kicking.

"Kitani, Kitani, listen to me, you know me, remember my voice." He spoke softly as she struggled and growled. "Kitani, please, listen to me, resist it Kitani, you are not this monster. Please, Kitani, come back, become the person I know, please." She growled again, staring him in the eye, her bare breasts heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. "Please," he asked again. Her growls had stopped but were replaced by sobs.

"I'm so scared," she wailed as bloody tears flooded her face. He released her and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his hair. "What am I? I'm so scared, help me."

"Shh . . . ," he soothed, lifting her naked form from the ground and laying it on the down bed with him. "Shh . . . . It is ok. I am here now." He stroked her hair gently to try and stop her from crying. "There is no reason to be scared anymore."

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, nuzzling closer like a lost puppy. "I would be lost if you weren't here." She licked at his throat and he sighed, hugging her close.

"I think it would be the same for both of us. I would be just as lost if I had not found you. You are the reason I have not faded away like so many my age." He tilted his head to the side a little. "Drink, I will let you, I have never let one of my fledgling drink from me before and I am curious as to how it will affect you." She pulled away a little, almost fearfully, having been the first in this experiment.

"I will not let anything bad happen to you I promise," he said, smiling lovingly as he sat up and leaned himself on the headboard. She almost crawled into the "v" of his legs to lean up gently and bit down on the nape of his neck.

Shido felt his burning jealousy rising to see the slight flush Cain had crossing his face as she suckled at the wound. He sighed deeply and laid down on his side as she latched on tighter to his throat. After a moment, his eyes had dimmed and his breath slowed when she let go.

"Master! Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She hugged him desperately like a mother clutching her dieing child. His hand floated to her cheek and run down to her chin and back up to wipe her lips.

"I am so proud of you," he said smiling absently. "Look at you, no a drop spilt." She smiled back up at him before cuddling against his chest. He sighed again and wrapped her into a strong hand running behind her shoulder, down her back, across her rump and thigh, to hook underneath her knee and pull her leg up over his. They seemed to fit together like the pieces of a puzzle as he slipped both their bodies under the silken sheets.

The detective was furious! After all he had been through to come back, Cain shrugged him off as if he were nothing! The older vampire even dared to become intimate contact like that with him standing right in the door! Shido almost slammed the door shut and stormed out the window and into the streets. They hadn't seen the last of him, that was for certain!

Another Authoress Note: Oh! What's he gonna do? Find out next time!


	13. A Blinding Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker, look on previous chapters for complete disclaimer.

Authoress Note: Well, I seem to have lost some readers ::tear:: I have failed you, because of my darn writer's block, you have abandoned me. ::sniffle sniffle:: Maybe I'll just stop writing it then. ::goes off to a corner to sulk::

A few days later, on one of those rare occasions where Cain would leave the house without Kitani, Shido sat alone on the sofa watching her through her cracked door. She sat in front of the mirror running an ivory comb through her blue hair. She was wearing a lovely violet winter gown that exposed the old scars on her back. Standing up, she walked out of her room and into Cain's study then back out into the parlor.

"Lord Shido, where is Master?" she asked with her small, delicate voice. He sighed and hung his head, then stood. Walking up to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's not here, but he wanted me to tell you something." Gently, she took his hand and looked up into his eyes with her chocolate brown ones. Oh how he remembered those childish eyes and how they had changed into that of a demon only a few nights ago. The whole instance came back to him and he shuddered with a new wave of hatred for her. She was Cain's new little angel. But he'd give her up if she were to leave him and Shido was still around. It was certain that Cain would come running to him for comfort if she left. He chuckled inwardly.

"Yes?" She was growing impatient, her small smile fading.

"He says that he hates you and he wants you to leave." Shido stated as calmly as he could. There was a soft giggle in response.

"Oh you kid, Master would never say anything like that, he wouldn't want any of us to leave him." There was a confidence in her voice when she said this that made the detective furious.

"Don't you understand!?" he shouted and she drew back instantly. "He doesn't need you anymore, he only used you to fill the gap in his heart until I came back! Now that I'm back both he and I want you gone! We want you out of our lives and as far away from us as you can get! He doesn't need you! He has me now and I'm more important to him than you ever were and ever could be!!!"

Tears filled her eyes as she tore away from his grip and escaped through the window. Shido smiled in satisfaction. Doing that was easier than he had thought it would be. Sighing and relishing his victory, he sank back down onto the sofa.

She leapt from roof to roof not caring where she was going or how far from home she was. She had never gone too far without someone but that didn't matter right now. All she knew now was that her Master was a liar and that she'd never come back to him. Her burning desire to end her own life grew stronger but she didn't mind it. All she felt now was the whistling of the wind, the nipping pain it gave her on her face, the stinging of the tears in her eyes, and the demon burning with a black flame inside her.

Cain chuckled as Hex's long rattail whipped over his face as he tried to flee. Speeding up, the ancient vampire wrapped his fledgling in a tight bear hug. Hex struggled, then fell limp and out of breath and his master released him.

"You mustn't use all your energy in running, save it for when they catch you. Now let's try it again." But just as they were about to begin again, Sakashima appeared.

"Master! Master!" he called, hunching over from lack of breath.

"What's wrong Sakashima?" the other two said in unison as they went to aid the darker copy.

"It's Shido. He's run Kitani off. She's gone. She left us because Shido told her that you were using her until he came back." Cain's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

"I shall speak to him. And I shall go alone, you will stay on the roof until I tell you you can come in." With that, the three of them left for the apartment in a rage. Cain sped blindly ahead of them in some useless attempt to keep it from happening. As they arrived, the Master settled first on the roof, then disappeared into the house. Hex landed next then burst into tears and latched himself to his brother's form.

Inside, Cain stood just inside the window, glaring venom at his first fledgling, who didn't seem to notice, or care. Shido rose from his seat and began to walk toward his Master, when Cain shoved him aside roughly and shut himself in his study. The detective was shocked to have thought to have seen a trickle running from the ancient vampire's eye.

Another Authoress Note: ::from the corner:: There, it may be the last chapter I ever put up so I hope you don't have any questions.


	14. The Consequences to A Blinding Rage

Disclaimer: Zzzzzzz oh sorry, I'm getting so bored with these disclaimer things but oh well

Authoress Note: Sorry peeps bout the long intermission. I've been sick and in a state of writer's block. Plus I've started other fics so this one seems to be fading. NUUUUU! I can't let it fade!!! This is real short but it's just to let you know that I haven't forgotten.

Shido stood outside the door to Cain's study, smiling triumphantly. He was quite proud of what he'd done, though it was something he hoped he didn't have to do it again. In fact, he'd never yelled so loud in his life but for some reason, he wasn't regretting what he had done. Knocking softly, a muffled voice came from inside and Shido bravely strode in.

Inside, the room was dark and Cain's figure sat on the settee, his head bowed, his hands clasped. Shido stepped forward and placed his head on his master's shoulder. With one movement Cain smacked his hands away and stood, towering over him.

"Tell me . . ." his voice was deeper than normal, fringed with anger and sent Shido's heart racing. "Why do you insist on tormenting me like this?"

"What?" Shido gasped, taking a step back. He had never seen Cain this mad. The vampire had always been the cold and reserved type, but now there was a dangerous fire burning inside him and it was aimed toward Shido.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me so?!" Cain grabbed the detective's collar and lifted him from his feet. "First you leave me, refusing to come back to me no matter how I begged and pleaded. So I move on, I find another and the wounds begin to heal and you decide to come back and chase them away!!" Shido's eyes were huge and his whole body was shaking. The black aura radiating off of Cain was deeper and darker than ever. His master shook him again.

"What gives you the right to do that?

Another Authoress Note: TBC hopefully . 


	15. A Menace Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker ::sob:: but if you refer to the previous chapters, there are characters I own. I just don't feel like saying them in this Disclaimer.

Authoress Note: I'M SO SORRY! I know it's been a very very very long time since I've updated but I've had finals and crap and other fics but I've finally found the time to add on. Again, I'm really sorry and hopefully I'll update before I lose anymore of you, my loyal reveiwers ::huggles:: I love you all soooo much! Please don't stop reveiwing!!

"Why?! Tell me why you drove her away?!" he growled and slammed Shido against the wall. Books fell from the selves with the force of the blow. "Tell me why?!"

But the detective couldn't answer, his voice was stuck in his throat, trembling in fear of the menace he had brought upon himself. He had never seen Cain this angry. His pupils were so tightly closed that they were barely noticeable in the drowning amber sea they drifted on. Shido could see the muscles in his jaw tighten, clenching his teeth as if to keep from screaming.

"I asked you a question boy!" Cain roared, slamming his shoulders into the wall again.

"I-I . . . "He couldn't speak. The strong grip on his collar began to cease as he was dropped to the floor. He pressed his back against the wall, staring wide eyed up at the tall vampire. Cain turned and walked back to the window and disappeared just a quickly and silently as he had come.

Upon the roof, Hex jumped as his master came out of the window. He watched as he vanished into the night, then followed Sakashima inside.

Shido was just coming out of the study, his composure gone, when his two younger brothers stepped up to him. Hex's eyes wre flooded with blood tinged tears and Sakashima's face was hidden with shadows.

He smiled at them and put a hand on Sakashima's shoulder. His hand was smacked away and he looked, shocked, at his immortal brother.

He simply said, "Leave." Shido stood, stunned. "Leave now or I will cut you down where you stand." His voice was harsh as a gleaming blood sword appeared in his grip. "Leave now or perish."

Shido was too stunned for a rational reflex to what Sakashima said. Instead his instincts took over and before he could stop himself, he too had drawn his vampiric weapon. Shifting from side to side, his throat was filled with a low growl. When reality hit him, he panicked and dropped his weapon. With his guard down, he was open as his darker copy brought a blow down across his chest. Both cloth and skin were spilt and blood poured from the wound. He reeled back from the attack and dropped from the apartment window to the concrete sidewalk below.

Another Authoress Note: ::sighs:: I'm sorry this one's short but it's all I have for you right now.


	16. A Missing Person Case

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker!!! ::pant pant pant:: Geeeez

Authoress Note: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in so very long! ::bows:: pleeease don't hurt meeee! ::frantically:: Um um . . . well it's starting to get to a really really good part! Cain, Sakashima, and Hex are pissed at Shido. Kitani is missing. Shido's becoming more and more ruthless. But who I haven't updated on is Riho and Yayoi ::shudder:: How I hate them so . . . but they are important to this part of the story. So yeah . . . here it is!!

Riho awoke with a start. "Mr. Shido!" She looked frantically about the room. She was in Shido's apartment, in his bed, the covers soaked with a cold sweat. She sighed. Shido wasn't there. She was so worried about him. He hadn't really gone back to being a real vampire did he? The thought of the lavender haired man running gleefully through the city with blood running down his face, leaving a trail of death wherever he went was too much for her to handle. There were voices in the main office, one being Yayoi's the other, someone she didn't know. She stood and peeked through the door.

"Oh Riho, come out, there's someone here that says he can help us get Shido back if we help him find his lost daughter." Yayoi said as she smiled at the man. He was hunched over on the couch, his arms crossed over his stomach as if he were in pain. His hair looked like it might have, at one time, been blonde. But it was hard to tell whether it was because of dirt or if was just his natural hair color.

There was a chill in the air; like ghostly fingers that made Riho hesitate. She stood in the doorway, frozen. Slowly the man lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were met with circles of pure black. The man's eyes were drowning pools of darkness. She had to look away to keep from falling into his gaze. She knew one thing. He was nowhere near human.

"How is he going to help us?" Her voice seemed earth-shattering in the preternatural silence.

Yayoi was about to replay when the man spoke up. "I have . . . connections to one of the monsters your detective has covened with." His voice was shaking as if he was straining to keep his voice a t an audible level. A small grin spread over his lips. "Help me track down my daughter and I can lead you to your detective."

Riho sat carefully, resting her hands in her lap. Yayoi took some notes in a small notebook. She hadn't had it long. But after the last incident, she didn't want to forget the important details ever again.

"Your daughter? How could finding a lost child help find Shido?" The woman asked, nibbling nervously at the cap of her pen. He chuckled lightly and the and gripped his stomach. His face twisted as if he were in pain, but the grin never faded, never wavered. It made him look terribly dangerous.

"There are some things that must be revealed through time and time alone. For now, let her safe return be payment for my help." His face was shadowed with no trace of the pain the had disheveled it before. Now only a smile was within those shadows. His black, beady eyes glittered with an inner fire that Riho had seen before. But she couldn't seem to place it. What was it about this man that was worrying her? Why wasn't Yayoi worried? Was she merely overreacting?

As if the smile was generous, Yayoi nodded and flashed her supermodel smile at him. He didn't seem to be impressed. Instead he looked to Riho. His eyes locked with her and she shook. She was trembling with both fear and the wave of power that flowed from him. The hair at the back of her neck stood on end and sent shivers down her spine. There was something seriously wrong with that man.

"So where do we begin?" Yayoi asked, standing. "Should I search for records of your daughter? What's her name? What's she look like?" He chuckled softly at first then growing. Soon his head was thrown back and a hollow laughter filled the room. Yayoi seemed offended somehow. She rested her hand on her hip. "This doesn't seem like a good time to laugh."

He struggled to calm himself, shaking with repressed laughter. There were even tears in his eyes. "I apologize," he paused to chuckle again. "But Ms. Yayoi, I have already told you that many detective's before you have searched all over for records of her. Nothing has ever been found. Both in present and in future she is gone. I fear Kitani is nothing but history and the essence of post storm skies."

Yayoi jotted down the name. "Well there's no harm in trying again. We'll take the case, Mr. . . "

"Oh forgive me, I never did give you my name. I am Reficul." He nodded his head and a sort of mini bow.

"Ok Mr. Reficul. We will look for Kitani. We will give it our best shot. And while we do that. Could you please try and find Shido? Find where he stays or someplace we can go to find him?"

He stood and smiled slightly. Even his smile seemed to have undertones darker than a moonless midnight. "Yes, I will fine his new coven house. I thank you. I hope you find her. So that I can do what I meant to do a long time ago." Without another word, he turned and left, closing the door behind him.


	17. Encouter the Monster

Disclaimer: Once again I was a bad girl and didn't put up the dumb disclaimer: Oh well, you know what it is.  
  
Authoress note: Here's the great transformation of Kitani! WOOHOO! Fun.

"Kitani?! Kitani?!" Cain called in desperation as he scanned the city like hawk. "Kitani?!?! Answer me please!!" He'd been searching for an hour and only covered half the city. The horizon was slowly paling though the threat of direct sunlight was at least a half hour away. Dawn was coming. With every moment that past, he grew more frantic. He could not leave her and let her die by those burning rays of light. He absolutely refused to lose her. Thouht the odds were against him, he could not, and would not, give up.

"Master!" The ancient landed on the nearest roof and was soon joined by his two sons. Hex was lagging behind, his eyes brimmed with bloody tears. Cain stepped up to him and encircled him in a gentle hug.

"Shh, calm yourself, my raven haired angel." Hex's chin was tilted up so he could look his master in the eye.He found himself drowning in the amber sea, dazed and lost to the living world. But that didn't matter right now. He shook off the trace internally.

"The light is coming Master. I don't want little Kitani to burn. She's only been with us for thirty years."

Sakashima nodded, looking at the ground. "Only the blink of an eye within eternity." Cain rocked from side to side, running his fingers through Hex's faded black hair.

"Shh, no tears, no tears now. Come and we will find her." Realeasing Hex, he was gone in a rush of wind and soaring through the air on preternatural wings. Soon after, his children followed with similar skill.

Together they bounded through the city, Cain maybe twenty feet ahead. They came upon the Bay Bridge and halted. There was a rucus down among the world of steel, pavement, and smoke. The NOS and police had closed the bridge with a strip of yellow tape across the enterance. A large crowd of people and cars wasn't too far past the 'Do Not Cross' line. The group was looking toward the edge they'd blocked off. There was someone standing there, their back to the concrete guard.

Cain's breath came short as the cornered person launched themselves at their attackers. The police backed down a little as Kitani came at them. A shot fired and grazed her arm. She roared with a voice more animal than human and flipped, landing back away from them, on all fours. She swayed, feeling for opportunity like a tiger on the prowl. The muscles in her arms and legs were buldging, rippling, preparing.

She reared back and roared again, throwing her head skyward. There were small screams and gasps from the gathering of civilians that huddled to watch from the sidelines. The skin on her hands was slowly changing to a dark blue. The kind of blue the night sky becomes when the sun has just slipped past the horizon. With another inhuman billow, she doubled over, hugging herself, her spine jutting out into a visible ridge through her clothes. There was a sickening wet tearing sound; like something thicker and wetter than paper or cloth was being torn. A pair of small, bat-like wings, the same color as her transforming skin, broke from her back in a rush of blood.

Once fully extended, the skin at the base of her wings filled in the raw, bleeding wounds, flowing like water. Rivlets of blood streamed down the freshly born limbs and dripped, splashing in sizzling pools on the ground. With a ruffle, the crimson was splattered into the faces of the onlookers. Some screamed, some got sick, some were too shocked to do anything, and some stood ready as if nothing had happened. It was an act that seperated the men from the mice. But no one moved. Smart idea.

There was a tug at Cain's sleeve. Hex pulled at his Master. "Come on, we've got to help." He ran forward, scanning the scene to make sure nothing had changed, then looked back, sliently pleading. Cain nodded and stepped forward. Then a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning, he looked at Sakashima's fear striken face. The boy's skin was about five shades paler than normal. Which left him as white as paper. The hand that gripped Cain's shoulder was shaking noticeably.

"Sakashima? What's wrong?"

"We can't go there Master. She's been overtaken by the animal. She doesn't know the difference between friend and foe."  
  
Another authoress note: DUNDUNDUUUUUN!


	18. A Leap of Faith

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this on the last one so "Nightwalker doesn't belong to me! REPEAT! Nightwalker DOES NOT belong to me!"

Authoress Note: Okieday everyone it's getting to the climax! So here's a recap on what has happened over the last . . . I don't know how many chapters. Ok Shido discovered three new vampires who are the loyal children and students of Cain. Therefore, Cain gave up on chasing Shido. Kitani, Hex, and Sakashima help Shido realize and embrace what he truly is, much to the disliking of Riho and Yayoi. After staying with the foursome for a while, Shido becomes jealous of Kitani, who has seemed to have taken his place in Cain's heart. Shido confronts Kitani and chases her off out of jealousy. She runs off, now ticked off and thinking that her master was using her. Cain and the boys find out and the Master runs off to find Kitani. Sakashima and Hex stay behind to beat the shit out of Shido. Meanwhile a man comes to Yayoi and Riho asking for help to find his "daughter" Kitani. They accept but Riho is a tad suspiscious (I can't speel!) Cain finds Kitani at the Bay bridge were she is changing into her breed.

"Sakashima, how dare you speak of your sister that way. She is one of us." Cain's eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. A scowl that burned hotter than hell. The violet haired vampire looked away.

"You're right Master. I apologize." Cain's expression softened. Hex's terrified voice broke the silence.

"KITANI!"

Time seemed to slow. Cain spun on his heels. Kitani stood, hunched over, blood spilling down her shirt. A man was standing a step forward from the crowd, his gun extended. Cain couldn't believe what he saw. The man that stood there, threateningly, was Kitani's stepfather. BUt after the amount of time it had been, he'd be at least sixty years old. The person who had his gun level at Kitani was not a day older than when Cain had seen him last. It was impossible. There must have been some kind of mistake. Without a thought, he dropped from the roof, speeding toward the bridge.

The man stepped forward. Even through the breed instincts that had taken over, Kitani recognized him. He was the one who had killed her. He was the one who had haunted her mind for the last thirty years.

She roared at him in anger. She wanted him dead! Dead and in little bloody chunks on the ground! She billowed at him in rage but he didn't falter. In fact, a small smile stretched across his face. His golden blonde hair was filty and stuck to his forehead.

"Kitani, why do you yell at me so? You remeber me don't you? Why do you yell at your own stepfatherin such a manner, such an inhuman manner?" His smile melted away until his face was twisted in disgust. "You know how I feel about what you are! You know how I hate you! So why won't you die! I'll kill you again and again until you stay dead!" A crack echoed through the air.

Cain ran as fast as he could. He heard the crack of gun fire. That sound didn't bother him. Kitani could dodge a mere bullet. It was when Hex screamed the name of his sister that Cain became frantic. He shoved through the crowd in time to see blood spray from a single spot on her neck. The same spot she'd been shot all those years ago.

She stumbled back into the railing, her eyes wide with fear. Her body seemed to be frozen in shock. Before her Master had taken five steps toward her, another shot rang clear. She jerked, her side expolding into a mist of red. She fell back and dropped from the edge. She had dropped, free falling, for only a few seconds when Cain dove over the side after her.

Another Authoress Note: NUUU!!!


	19. Gone for Good?

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah

Authoress Note: Now we've reached the good part!!

There was nothing but pain. Pain and the endless whistling of the wind in her ears. Kitani seemed to fall forever. She was on the thin line between being and not being. Her anger had diminished. She should have been scared, but she wasn't. Her mind was blannk as she fell, lost in the depth of her memories. Memories she only saw in her nightmares.

There was something disturbing the whistle of her wake. Her eyes burned with the cold wind so she was unable to see what was coming at her. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her. In that instant she felt safe. But she was cold, and the sunrise was coming. There was the barest touch of blonde waves and the familiar scent of lavendar and roses. She willed her body and clung to the figure's broad shoulders. Then came the water and there was no more.

Hex broke through the crowd, followed closely by his elder brother, just in time to watch his Master's cloak drop out of sight.

"Master!" He ran for the edge and the crowd of police backed away, stunned. He slammed into the side and peered down. There was a splash and the white froth of the water consuming the black of his Master's cloak. And then all traces of him vanished into the dark emptiness of the river.

He gasped and dropped to his knees, his forehead pressed against the concrete railing. There was a burning behind his eyes as tears threatened to flow. Sakashima scanned the crowd for the man. He was unmistakeable but the vampire was unable to find him. He had vanished as if he were a ghost. But he had been real enough to pull the trigger and send her careening over the edge and into the icy water.

He went to comfort his brother when a hand caught his shoulder. He turned to see a short, stout policman.

"Um . . . sir?Do you know that man, the one who just took a leap of faith?" he asked tentively. Sakashima's face was a mask, expressing no emotion, blank and perfect and lovely.

"Yes I know him." he replied simply.

"Sir, why did he dive after that monster? Do you know her too?" Sakashima glared venom at the man who seemed to pale slightly. But it was not from the weight of Sakashima's eyes.

The vampire turmed to see Hex standing, facing the crowd, hunched over, his arms tense with restraint. His lips drew back to expose his fangs. They glittered a perfect white against the darkness.

"She is not a monster!" he growled, the color fading from his skin until he was as white as polished alabaster. The ture identity of a vampire. The policeman back away, his eyes wide. He drew his gun and leveled it at Hex.

"Wha-what are you?" the man stammered. His hands were shaking in his two handed death grip on his gun.

Sakashima stood between his brother and the frightened human. He raised his hands to express that he would cause no harm.

"Sir, put the gun down. Hex is upset but he's merely bluffing. He relatively harmless." His voice was steady, calm, and matter-of-fact. He took a step forward, the man retreated.

"Relatively?? What is he?" His eyes were wide and showing too much white. For an officer, he didn't seem like a cop or maybe an ameteur cop at most. Sakashima felt a tug at hjis sleeve. Hex had come to stand behind him.

"Brother, we have to find them." Hex looked at the officer, the gun, the sky, then back at his kin. "please, they haven't surfaced yet. We have to find them." Sakashim turned, putting his back to his enemy. "Don't worry we will find them." A shot rang out and the crowd gasped. The sheriff yelled profanity at the officer.

There was a hole in Sakashima's shoulder, just below the blade. Blood began spreading from the wound but he remained standing. Slowly, he reached behind his back, probing his pale fingers into the wound. There were sickening sound as he wrenched the bullet from where it was wedged. He yanked it free from the shattered bone and pulled it out of the hole, coated with rich red. He held the bullet in front of him, turning around.

The police and watchers were stunned. His eyes had converted to their vampiric state, his golden pupils shimmering in the pretwilight. He held the bullet out before him, at arm's length. He dropped the dripping thing and before it hit the ground, the two of them had vanished.  
  
Another authoress note: Mmmm bloody Saka.


	20. Morning's Pain

Disclaimer: I don't- please refer to previous chapters.

Authoress Note: So? Have you figured out who the man was one wanted to find Kitani? What will Shido do now? What will Hex and Sakashima do to Shido if they can't find Cain? All are questions with answers coming soon!

A mile downstream, Cain burst from the swift water. Kitani's limp body held tightly in his arms. He'd lost his heavy wool cloak a while back. It had nearly drug him to the bottom. His startched white shirt was soaked and clinging to him like a second skin. The sun was dangerously close. He heaved Kitani in her drenched nightgown up onto the bank. Lying her down, he looked to the horizon then about him frantically. He had to find shelter. Within moments the both of them would be well on their ways to being piles of dust. He spotted a small cave carved into the raised bank. And small meant just barely enough room for the both of them. It wouldn't protect them from the sun, but he could change that. Lifting her and slinging her over his shoulder, he approached the cave. Kneeling, he leaned her in his shadow and began to dig.

He took handful after handful of dirt and flung it out into the water. He shoveled and scraped then made a sharp turn and began carving out a chamber where the sun couldn't get to. A sharp scent filled his scenses. It was the smell of dawn. He turned to see the sliver of the sun at the horizon then frantically scrambled out into the twilight to pull Kitani inside. She was slightly blackened and bright red where she wasn't, even the nightgown hadn't protected her slender shoulders from the fiery rays. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his back into the chamber until they sat in utter darkness. The short tunnel leading to the chamber was barely big enough to get them both in at the same time, but once int the hollow, there was a little more room. It was cool and damp and dark. Cain sighed. Safe. 

He stared off into the blackness until there was a stinging in his eyes. His throat tightened as Kitani's scent filled the small chamber. It was all his fault. He was the reason that she was in this condition. If only he hadn't of left her, she wouldn't have been alone with Shido like that. Shido. Why had he tried to chase her off? Was he jealous? But the thought of the human-loving fool being jealous over him seemed absurd. There was no way. But, if that wasn't the reason, what was? He held her close. Sure a dead body wasn't a great source of body heat, but he had to at least try to warm her up. He couldn't just let her fade. But at this point, there was nothing left that he could do. The sun had risen and his mind was beginning to cloud. Kitani lay his arms, fast asleep. Their kind sleep like the dead, literally. It even got to the point that their breathing and heartbeat stopped. By day, they were nothing but corpses.

Cain sighed to himself. There was nothing left to do but sleep and hope that her preternatural anatomy would save her. BUt was that even hoping for too much? Had she already passed on? He couldn't tell. The fog of sleep came in another, thicker, wave and sent his mind reeling. He drew in a deep breath, the only breath he would be taking for the day, and let himself fall into the darkness of the daytime slumber he'd lived with for the last four hundred years.  
  
Another authoress note: I love cutesy moments!


	21. Love and Sunburn Warning: SakaXHex actio...

Disclaimer: See previous.

Authoress Note: Hey, I updated again. Well this chapter has very little to do with the main plot of the story but hey, I had a whim. I felt like writing a scene between Hex and Sakashima. Since Cain has both Kitani and Shido, I thought the two of them could resort to each other. Personnally I think it's cute. I didn't go as far as I wanted to with this. Though I will later. Maybe I'll even get a good sex scene into it.

Warning! This chap may contain some erotic moments that some people may not like. I'm giving you fair warning so it's your own damn fault if you read it and have dreams! JK Buhbyes!

Both Hex and Sakashima raced for cover. The sun was coming! They hadn't found Cain or Kitani but there was no time left. They arrived at the back window to their apartment and the elder of the two fumbled to open the lock. AS it clicked free, he grabbed his younger sibling and flung him inside, diving after and shutting the blinds.

The room was pitch black and silent. On the labored breathing of the two immortals broke the stillness.

"Hex? Are you alright?" Sakashima waited for an answer but there was nothing. "Hex, answer me? Are you well?"

"I-I think but . . . " There came a small whimper from the darkness. "Saka, it hurts."

To this the elder advanced on the light swtich. "Hex I'm turning on the light, cover your eyes." He flicked on the light that sent him into a world of blinding sparks.

When everything became clear, he saw Hex lying on his side, curled into a small ball. His trenchcoat was thrown to the side, abandoned. His back and shoulders were beet red and raw in some places. Sakashima sighed.

"Hex, you got burned." He knelt beside the boy, resting his cold fingers on the scorched surface. It made Hex's back arch away from him and small whimpers fall from his lips.

"Sakashima, don't do that . . . " Tears rolled from his eyes. "Why does it hurt so badly? I was only exposed for a few seconds."

The violet haired immortal pulled the younger boy's head into his lap. "You're still young. I'm burned, but only slightly." He slipped his buttoned shirt over his head. There were blotches of red and pink on his chest and face. "I'll get Master's burn ointment for you."

Standing, he laid Hex down gently and went into Cain's study. Upon digging through his Master's cabinets and finding the ointment, he stood in the doorway. He watched Hex as he lay there in pain. Sakashima has always felt some sort of affection toward the younger vampire. He'd almost fallen for him. Or maybe he already had, he was just denying it.

He'd always loved Hex's eyes. Esspecially his eyes. Those blue soulless eyes that held a spark of hunger almost all the time. There seemed to be no way to satiate his needs. His needs for blood, for entertainment, for attention. Hex needed to be loved. If he wasn't, he'd go insane.

The vampire came back to himself. He'd been staring at Hex for a while. So long that the younger immortal had fallen asleep. The dawn weighed heavily on his shoulders.

Picking up his sibling, he sat them both on the couch. They really weren't siblings. They weren't born from the same family. In fact, their families had been very different. They only called each other brothers because theay had the same master. They called Kitani sister for the same reason.

The black haired immortal groaned, coming back to life. "Saka . . . did you find the medicine?"

His elder nodded. "But I need you to sit up for me." Hex shuddered as he sit up. The violet turned to him so he faced the boy's back. He gently rubbed the medicine on his hands and traced the tips of his fingers along Hex's spine. He massaged the cream into his skin, making the boy whimper.

Strangely, Sakashima enjoyed that sound. He leaned Hex against him and ran his fingers along his burnt sides. The boy groaned, wincing.

"Saka . . . be careful. That hurts." There were more tears rolling down his face. His elder rested his head against the side of his. Sakashima squeezed more cream into his palm and rubbed Hex's shoulders, harder than he had before.

The boy groaned, little high pitched noises falling from his parted lips. His head fell back onto Sakashima's shoulder. Rivers flowed down his face.

"Why are you hurting me?" Hex complained. The violet ran his fingers up his spine, making him arch away and hunch forward.

"I'm so very sorry Hex. Let me help you take the pain away." He pulled Hex back against him, one hand workiung on his shoulder, the other caressing his fevered face. The boy spilled out confused sounds to respond. He made small sighs of relief mixed among his groans of pain.

Sakashima closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He breathed in his sibling's scent, nuzzling his ear. His instincts were raging and he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

"Hex . . . " he hissed, blowing into the boy's ear. "If we continue like this my control will snap. Would you rather we call it a night, or rather, a day?" His brtoher relaxed against him.

"Will this medicine help me? Will my burns heal over the course of the day?"

Sakashima sighed. "I really don't know. Though I know something that will help, definitely."

"And what is that?" Hex took the hand that was touching his burns and wrapped it about his waist. The elder immortal tilted Hex's chin back so the boy was staring at the ceiling. Biting his own wrist, Sakashima broke free a flow of his powerful essence. He pressed the cut to Hex's lips.

Immediately, the boy wrapped his mouth around the wound. He filled his veins with Sakshima's blood. The most minor of the burns vanished under this power.

Shido's dark side moaned lightly, his tongue flicking the small earring that hung from Hex's ear. The moments grew longer. The young vampire refused to let go of the wrist. Sakashim winced as it became painful. Hex needed his strength but if the boy killed him, what good would it be?

The violet haired immortal watched intentively as Hex's mouth worked on his wrist. He watched his throat shift as he swallowed. Suddenly some quite vulgar thoughts appeared in Sakashima's head. He had images of the boy's mouth working on places other than his wrist.

The flame of need appeared, flaring deep within the vampire's chest. Needs that could not be ignored. Ones he'd experienced before and others he hadn't. His eyes trained on the pulsing vein that throbbed so very close to his face. He couldn't let hex drink him dry, but he didn't want to leave the boy injured.

Gently Sakashima leaned his head down to rest his lips on the vein. Hex was so entranced with feeding that he didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he did and he just didn't care. The elder licked at the pulsating skin, scraping the tips of his teeth over it. But still Hex refused to react. Becoming a little annoyed at being ignored. Sakashima bit down on the spot, dragging his nails down the boy's shoulder.

Breaking his hold on the man's wrist, Hex let out a frightful gasp. From surprise or pleasure, it was hard to tell, maybe a bit of both. The black-haired vampire fell limp against his brother small, cracking moans resounding in the dark room. He couldn't help but lead the hand that rested on his stomach to the threshold of his lower half.

Yet Sakashima didn't take it further. He let his fingertips rest among the forest of curling hair that it had been led to, but he didn't touch. No matter how much he wanted to, he restrained himself. His self-control was amazing. Even with the bare back of his unsuspecting lover pressed against him; even with the burning desire spawned from the mutual exchange of blood; and even Hex's body grinding against him, begging for more but only being countered by a throbbing lump, Sakashima remained in control.

He released the boy's throat and collapsed backward. Laying on his back, he stared toward the ceiling, panting lightly.

"Saka? Are you okay?" Hex crawled up, laying his form along the outside edge of the couch. His throat wound was almost gone. It seemed that the blood transfusion had done some help.

"I'm fine. Are you feeling better?" He rolled onto his side to face Hex, his back resting against the back of the couch. The young vampire snuggled into his brother's chest. they were both covered in tiny rivlets of bloody sweat.

"I feel wonderful. Though . . ." He leaned up to place a small kiss on Sakashima's lips. "Maybe sometime we can pick up where we left off." He pressed their hips together for a moment, ensuring that his elder knew what he was impling.

Sakashima sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around Hex then roling onto his back so the boy lay on top of him. Hex's burns would like the open air more than the cloth of the couch. The two of them cuddled together, their legs entwined.

"Saka? Tomorrow? Do you think we'll find them? Master and Kitani, I mean." Hex's voice was small, muffled from their closeness. "Do you think they're safe?"

The elder sighed against his ear. "They are. I know they are. Get some sleep now. We'll search as soon as dusk arrives." He felt Hex nod and soon the boy was still against him. He had fallen into the coma-like sleep of their kind. The same sleep that threatened to take over Sakashima's mind as well. He brushed a lock of hair from his love's face and stared toward the shuttered window. I hope you're alright, Master. 

Another Authoress Note: Aww so cute! Well I'm going to do this in seperate chaps. One for Cain and Kitani, then One on Sakashima and Hex, one on Shido, the one updating on Riho and Yayoi's situation. I may merge the last two into one chap because there's not much to update on. Then I'll start back at the beginning and so on. That is until the plots merge together. It should get good then. So until next time, ja ne!


	22. Underground

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker. But I own Kitani, Sakashima, and Hex.

Authoress note: Ok, I'm sorry for not adding this before. But yeah, there wasn't much to say.

It was almost dawn and a laveder haired vampire wandered through the depths of the park. He was becoming more sensitive to the light ever since he'd started living with Cain and the others. Cain . . . This thoughts wandered to his master. And the girl that had been hurt because of him. If only he could've controlled his jealousy. Why was he even jealous in the first place? Shouldn't he be glad that Cain found someone else? But for some reason he wasn't. It hurt him greatly to think of the things that Cain and Kitani had done back when Shido hadn't been around. It burned a hole in his soul to think of them together.

Did that mean that even before he knew of Kitani and the others, he'd secretly longed for Cain? Could that have been possible? Could he have been thinking about his master without even realizing it? Did he still love Cain? But what about Riho and Yayoi? Did they mean nothing? What would they say if he came back and said that he'd been with Cain and realized that the ancient blonde vampire was the only true holder of his affections? What would they do? Would they abandon him?

The thought was unbearable. But why? If he loved Cain then why would it hurt so badly if his more mortal freinds were to turn their backs? It was the same thing that he'd done to them. He gasped. Yes, that had been the exact thing that he'd done to them. So how could he expect them not to turn away? Was he that arrogant? He fell to the ground, dazed, shocked with the mere thought. Had he, for all that time, merely been feeding illusions to himself? He jolt of morn broke his from his thoughts. It was too late to think about that now. He'd worry about that when he woke. Now it was time to find shelter. But where? He couldn't possibly go back to the apartment where he'd spent the last few months. And he couldn't go back to his office. So he'd have to find shelter somewhere within the forest. He knelt there in the shadows of the tree and scanned the area frantically.

There had to be somewhere for him to hide. He peered down at the cold, damp soil beneath him and shivered. The ground was calling to him. The earth itself was calling him underground. Telling him it was safe. That the soil would keep him safe from the dreadful burning that he'd recieve. But was he truly ready to go underground? He'd never done it before. He's always had some building where he could stay. But now it felt like death was calling him, beckoning him into the ground, into the grave. But would he reply?

Yes, he would. It was the only thing he could do at that moment. He gave into the pleas and dug his hands down into the cold ground. He dug and dug, pulling fistful after fistful of dirt out of the ground and into the air around him. He fell into a trance as the grave pulled him downward, caressing his instincts to sleep. Telling him it was alright. Convincing him that this was where he belonged at that moment. And so he laid down in the makeshift grave he'd dug himself and curled onto his side. As his eyes closed the soil seemed to suck him under, devouring him until there was no scar on the surface. Until there wasn't the slightest trace that he'd been there.

And so, under a layer of dirt and grass, he slept. And he would continue to hibernate until someone disturbed him or dusk settled into the world. Until the night fell on the oblivious world and he'd rise to right the wrongs he'd commited.


	23. I Don't Understand

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker or any of the characters associated with it. However, I do own Kitani, Hex, Sakashima, and the scary stepfather man.

Authoress note: OMG!!!!! I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SOOOO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I'M A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PERSON!!!! ::goes to a corner and sobs:: well I finally have another chapter. I'm trying to get to the end of this before all my other fic ideas take over. Thank all of you how haven't abandomed me!!!

A red sports car skid up to the scene just in time to watch all the officers abandon it. Yayoi stepped from the car and looked around. All around her, uniformed people were passing, mumbling about how from now on they'd believe in monsters. She couldn't help but snicker inwardly. There were stories of a purple haired man and black haired boy that had been with the monster. And of a blonde that had dove off the bridge. She scribbled down some notes and slid back into the car. An officer came up.

"Hey, you're from the NOS right? You hear about the shooting?" Yayoi continued to take notes as the man described to her what he'd seen. What had been going on. She was shocked to hear the description of a man that looked a lot like the one they were working for. The one who's daughter was missing. They needed to have a talk with him. Yayoi looked over to Riho who was sitting in the passenger seat. She'd been really quiet and wistful. It was odd for the ditzy vampire. Not to say that Yayoi didn't enjoy the quiet. But it was a little creepy. She closed the door to her car and turned on the radio.

"Riho, I think we need to talk to Mr. Reficul. I think he knows something about this. And about all those killings before." she turned to see if the girl had acknowledged her. It didn't seem so. Riho's face was blnk as she stared out the window at the crime scene. Her cheek rested on her hand, her hair falling in little ringlets that were bound at the top of her head. Her brown eyes were trained ahead of her in deep thought. Even though most of the time it seemed she wasn't capable of such things.

"Riho . . . what's up? You alright in there runt?" Guni popped out of Yayoi's hair and flew back and forth in front of Riho's face. She didn't move. Sighing heavily, Yayoi started up the car and drove off down the street. Her eyes glanced to the young vampire periodically. What was on her mind? Was she that worried that Shido was going to leave them forever? Did she really doubt Shido's love for them that much? It was sad really. Thoug there was a small stab of doubt in Yayoi's mind. Shido's master seemed to be a very . . . presuasive person. It would be very hard on the three of them if Shido left to stay with his Master and the others. It would be harder for the NOS to close cases. The death rate would be higher. the esteem of the organization would go down. Everything would be lost. And if Shido complied to his vampira instincts, that could mean he'd become a suspect as well. More than he had been before.

But on the other hand, Shido had always seemed to feel out of place among them. He tried really hard to act human. And sometimes it worked. But he was always so lonely, with no one who really understood what he was going through. When Riho became a vampira, Yayoi had thought that maybe that would quell some of his loneliness. But it hadn't. Or maybe it had, but only a little. Maybe it would be good for him to be amog his own kind. To really let loose and be who and what he was. That would be good for him, though not for those around him.

And what would she do if he did become a suspect and she had to kill him. Yayoi couldn't think of how much pain she'd feel killing him. It would be too much.

As she sped down the street, she remained lost in her thoughts of Shido. Then they faded to the case. The man they were working for, who was he? Who was his daughter? What had happened to her? Who was the black haired boy with Shido at the bridge? Why were Shido, Cain and the bot there at all? So many questions. And no answers.

Another authoress note: TBC!!! I hope ;;;


	24. Reunited At Dusk

Disclaimer: Meeeh . . . insert disclaimer here

Authoress Note: Thank you all soooooooo much for not abandoning me! I'm so happy! ::wipes tear from eye:: Well, we're slowly but surely building up to the climax. I can't wait. The blood's gonna fly!!

Day left the world in a blaze of crimson clouds and the warm breeze that began to sweep in from the water. Cain's golden eyes opened upon the night that had been his life for the last four centuries. There was refreshing air filthering through the tunnel and into his lungs. A sigh escaped him as he dwelled in the brief surrealism. It was beautiful. But something was wrong. It took a moment for the fog of the day to fade from his mind. There was no weight upon his form; which meant...

"Kitani!?" Cain suddenly became frantic, scrambling out of the tunnel he'd made as their refuge. She wasn't anywhere around! Where could she be?? His heart thundered in his ears, straining and paining him as it complained about the sudden burst of activity. His body was used to laying around in the apartment until it was ready to move properly. Getting the blood flowing through deadened vein took time. Time the ancient vampire did not have. "Kitani!?" He called over the river; but there was no reply. Resting his hand on over his face, a stinging appeared in the back of his eyes.

"I-I am sorry Kitani. I could not protect you." Tears rolled down his face for the first time in ages. He couldn't remember the last time he'd shred liquid sorrow for another being. It was just the effects of being alone for so long. Watching the world go past not touched by time in the least. He'd watched generations from the time that they broke from their mother's womb and took their first breath of air, to their last. In truth, many of the last breaths he'd taken witness to were reprocussions of his own existance. And never once had he felt sympathy for them.

Kitani had been different. She hadn't been the first death he'd seen that had not been his own doing, but in some way it was different from all the rest. Her life had been cut short over something she couldn't control. And it had jarred something within the onlooking vampire; so he made the choice to take the forgotten girl under his wing. "Kitani." Her name was enough to make another wave of anugish run through him.

"Master..." A soft voice came to his ears as a pair of arms wrapped around his middle from behind. "I'm here Master. I won't leave you." Cain stood motionless, stunned. The voice was delicate, the chime of a tiny silver bell. His hands overlap those that had encircled him. They were soft, long fingered hands that were attached to small wrists and lean arms. His eyes still hadn't moved from where the rested, watching the moon shimmer and dance over the surface of the river.

"K-Kitani..." The immortal's voice was stuck in his throat. For the first time in a hundred years, he was speechless. Whirling around suddenly, as if he were afraid that the arms around him would vanish as well as the body that they belonged to. But there she was, looking up at him with her odd colored eyes resting on her smudged face. Never once in his life had he felt a joy such as the one that gripped his heart. In a sudden movement, he wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her to hug her tightly. Pressing his face into her shoulder, he took a deep drag of her soil laced scent. It was her. She was alive and well. "Oh thank God." He whispered to himself. And there the anceint blonde vowed that he'd never let her out of his sight ever again. 

Another Authoress Note: AWWW! That's so sweet! And Cain's gonna have a hard time living up to that promise. .


	25. Manipulation

Disclaimer: insert disclaimer here

Authoress Note: ok, I have this all planned out. And I fit all the loose ends together. Let's see if you guys can figure out what's going to happen before it does mmkay? Ok... the loose ends we have... the murders by Kitani at the beginning of the fic... the Darkside Story books... the man and his missing daughter... Kitani's stepfather come back to life... and now there's more... Let us continue... shall we?

Another warning just because: Again, this is my Hex and Saka update... there's a little m/m sweetness in this one. Nothing like the first chapter with them alone. But there's certainly some underlying motives...

As the day broke, another pair of immortals rose from their daytime sleep. Hex awoke on the couch that he and Sakashima had fallen asleep on the night before. His teal eyes scanned the room, falling on the violet haired figure at the window. But the sun wasn't completely gone yet. Hex had been known for waking up earlier than most. Yet there Sakashima was, as if he'd been awake so much longer than himself. The older immortal was bathed in the fading light of the setting sun. And yet he wasn't hurt. Even Master Cain became pinked in that sort of light. Hex sat up slowly, the skin on his back completely healed.

"Saka?" He said gently. The violet haired vampire seemed stunned as he whipped around and smiled at the boy. There was the fleeting emotion of shock in his eyes, then something like maliciousness. It frightened him. But that soon faded into the normally calm composure that Sakashima carried.

"So, you're awake... I forgot how early you rise..." He strode over and ran a hand back through the boy's hair. His strange eyes stared adoringly down at the younger. Hex basked in the rays of his lovingly stare, a smile forming itself on his lips. "You certainly are special, aren't you?" He purred, his fingers carressing the boy's pale cheek. Hex couldn't keep his eyes off the other man. He was just so powerful. His strength just radiated from him like the warmth of the sun that the boy had almost forgotten about. Sakashima was all Hex had left of the day.

"Thank you..." He replied almost breathlessly. His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned his face into the man's hand.

"Come... we must continue our search." The man said gently, pulling away from Hex. In turn, the ebony haired boy whimpered a little bit. His rays were gone. All of a sudden his mind remembered everything that had happened the day before. Standing up suddenly, he ran to get his overcoat, slipping it on, the red lining shimmering.

"I'm ready..." And he vanished out the window. Sakashima stood in the room alone with a smile on his face. The boy was so simple for being one to manipulate others minds.

"Everything's perfect... now we just have to find her..." And with the quiet soliliquy to the embelished room, he was off, flying through the dark of night after the boy.

The two of the danced along the river's edge, eyes glued to the water. There had to be a trace of their Master somewhere. It's not like anyone, living or otherwise, could just vanish into thin air. Hex stopped and scanned the area worriedly, they had to find them. If they couldn't... there was only one explaination. They'd been turned into dust by the sun and blown away on the wind. Hex shuddered at the thought. It was awful. Sakashima halted just after the boy, turning and looking at him. In the silence, he understood; and he didn't respond. Words wouldn't be of any help in this situation. The only thing that could ease the young vampire's pain would be to find a trace of the pair, alive. He walked to the younger vampire and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Come... we can't find them anymore quickly if we just stand here..." He said softly, his thumb running along the boy's hand. "Come..." Hex nodded, looking deeply into those odd and lovely eyes. And they were off again. The searched the surrounding area for about another hour or so before they found something. Kneeling, Hex pulled the black, mud covered cloth from the river bank.

"I-Is this?" He stuttered, almost afraid of the answer.

"I think it is... Master's cloak..." He took it and inspected it. "Yes... this is it..."

"That means they've been here! They're probably close by!" Hex's eyes grew wide as he began searching the nearby woods and calling out the names of their lost companions. After only a couple moments, Hex returned to the bank with red tears flooding his eyes. "They're not here... they must be dead.... They must be..." He dropped into a sit on the ground, his face in his hands.

"Hex..." Sakashima walked over to him, kneeling and running a hand back through his hair. "It'll be ok... they're still alive... they wouldn't die that easily..." Hex sniffled and curled up against Sakashima's chest.

"I hope you're right..." The ebony murmured softly.

"I must find her..." Sakashima whispered softly, holding the other boy tightly to his chest. "If I don't all this will be for nothing..." Hex blinked and looked up at Sakashima.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently. "What about Master? You want to find him too right?" The boy sat there for a moment. Something was different about Sakashima. Something was wrong. "You do want to find him right?"

"Of course Hex... but Kitani... she's more important..." He ran his fingers across the boy's cheeks.

"NO!" He pulled away from the violet haired vampire, his eyes wide. "They're both worth the same! They're both priceless! We have to find BOTH of them!" He screamed, his eyes wide, skittering back away from Sakashima.

"Shh..." The elder tried to advance, just causing the boy to retreat further. Sakashima sighed heavily. "It's ok Hex..." He locked stares with the boy. Instantly, the younger grew calm.

"Both of them are important to you right?" He whimpered, looking up at the man helplessly.

Kneeling, Sakashima brushed his lips across the boy's forehead, his hands on either side of his face. "Of course... of course... I care for them both... equally..." Hex nodded slowly. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes..." His voice was soft as he remained entrapped by Sakashima's eyes.

"Good..." He stood and offered a hand, the other hand holding the mudstained cloak. "We have to keep searching..."

Hex nodded and took the man's hand, pulling himself up. His eyes widened a little as the vampire pulled him close, locking their lips gently. Pulling away, Sakashima asked, "You do believe me?"

"Yes..." Hex answered again. "Lead me... I'd followed you anywhere..."

Sakashima smiled widely and took of, the boy close behind him. Everything was going perfect.

Another Authoress Note: Ok... now we have yet another peice to this puzzle. What do you think is up next? We get to check up on Shido now... come back for another chappter!


End file.
